Rescuing Bethany
by Beccator
Summary: Garrett Hawke has Bethany snatched out from under his nose while escaping Kirkwall by a once trusted friend.  With the help of Keran, Jowan and a few original characters he tries to rescue her, with a couple of appearances by Isabela.  Post DAII.
1. Chapter 1

Garrett Hawke trudged purposefully through the dense underbrush, his armoured boots turning it to mulch beneath his feet. Hearing sounds of fighting ahead slowed his pace causing him to move towards the noise cautiously. What he saw sent white hot rage pulsing through his veins, a small group of Templars were surrounding a lone mage, his hands up in a warding gesture, pleading with them for mercy.

"There will be no mercy for you maleficar" the one closest to him boomed "your kind must be eradicated for the good of all."

Garrett growled low in his throat, unable to leave the mage to suffer at their hands he burst upon the scene, his father's sword glistening dangerously as sparks of electricity crackled around it. The Templars turned in surprise upon hearing the ominous sound behind them.

"Be gone stranger, this is of none of your concern" the Templar snarled.

"I am making it my concern" he snarled back "back away from the mage and I may let you live."

The Templars snorted in unison, one man and a mage against the six of them, they liked their odds. Garrett moved in with a speed that belied the bulk of his armour and the weight of his massive two handed weapon. Running into the middle of them he shouldered the mage roughly out of the way before executing a graceful spin that scattered the Templars as his blade met their armour. Moving towards the one that was closest to him he neatly removed his head from his shoulders, ignoring the fountain of blood that spewed forth. The Templars tried to close ranks around him momentarily forgetting about the hapless mage they had been hunting.

The mage swung into action unleashing a cone of cold on three of them, Garrett took advantage of their icy state and brought the hilt of his sword against one of them, shattering him into bloody shards of ice. He rushed forward managing to drive his sword through the heart of another before he thawed. Now the odds were more even, only three left and Garrett had hardly worked up a sweat. His experience at fighting with mages held him in good stead and the others were disposed of in short order with him only getting a small gash to his face. The mage cast a healing spell that took care of it and they both stared around them surveying the carnage. Garrett sheathed his sword and threw a careless grin at the mage before searching the corpses for anything of value. The mage stood there watching for a moment before helping with the looting.

"Well, seeing that we've shed blood and stolen from dead people together, introductions must be in order" Garrett stated easily. "Garrett Hawke at your service, former Champion of Kirkwall, now mage loving criminal on the run" he finished with a sweeping bow.

The mage looked somewhat taken aback by the expansive introduction "Umm, Jowan, former circle mage also on the run" he ran his hand through his greasy black hair.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Jowan" he said while passing the lyrium potions and half of the coin he had collected to him.

"And I yours" Jowan said unsurely.

"Well as pleasant as this little interlude has been I must be taking my leave" he scooped up his share of the booty and threw it into his bag. With a nod he made to walk away.

"Wait" Jowan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking… that… well… we could… umm…"

"For the love of the Maker man spit it out" Garrett urged impatiently.

Jowan took a deep breath, organising his thoughts "I was just thinking that we could travel together."

Garrett snorted "and why would you think that then? I mean we only just met and in the most violent of circumstances."

"Safety in numbers?" Jowan answered hopefully.

"Look, I appreciate the offer but I am embarking on a dangerous quest, one that you would surely die in."

"Why would I surely die?" Jowan huffed indignantly. "I find that offensive you know, I have been on the run for more years than I can count."

"Really? Because it looked like your days of running were about to come to an end, namely an end of a Templar blade" Garrett laughed.

"Yes, but they didn't. What is this dangerous quest, if it is so hazardous then surely you could use some help?"

"Why are you so eager to help me?" Garrett asked suspiciously.

"You saved my life, and honestly I have nothing else to do. For so many years I have been running aimlessly and I am sick of it, I need… a purpose."

"And you feel that coming with me could give you purpose, as you put it?"

Jowan nodded enthusiastically "yes, yes."

"Alright there calm down" Garrett chuckled "I will tell you what I am planning and then you can decide if you still wish to join me. Maker knows that I can use all the help I can get."

"Sounds fair" Jowan agreed.

"I am travelling to Starkhaven" he stopped, looking speculatively at Jowan "you know that theirs is the only circle still standing right?"

When Jowan nodded he continued "I am going there to free my sister, Bethany, who incidentally is a mage, and kill the bastard who took her."

"Who took your sister there?"

"Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven" Garrett snickered at the horrified look on Jowan's face.

"You are planning to commit regicide?"

"Pretty much, oh don't look so shocked, the mealy mouthed little arse has it coming."

"I do not doubt that" Jowan remarked doubtfully "but to plan a thing of such magnitude, do you really think it wise?"

"Probably not, but at this point I don't care, I mean to get my sister back or die trying" Garrett declared fiercely.

"Why would he take her? Was she in a larger group of mages, I mean it doesn't seem to make much sense" Jowan wondered confusedly.

"If you knew our history it would make perfect sense" Garrett answered cryptically "anyway that's the long and the short of it. Do you still wish to find your purpose with me?"

Jowan considered what the other man had said, it was a huge undertaking and he hadn't been lying when he said it was dangerous. He shrugged knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say.

"Well I would rather die on some heroic rescue mission than hunted down like a wild animal in the woods. Yes I am with you."

Garrett was startled, he had fully expected the mage to start running in the other direction "alright then, first things first, it's getting dark so we need to make camp. Oh by the way, we will be making a slight detour. I need to see a man about a dog."

"Is that some sort of shady phrase?"

"Some sort of shady phrase" Garrett chortled "no I am serious. My dog got left behind and is being looked after by a friend of mine. I am going to get her back."

"Oh good then" Jowan muttered feeling decidedly stupid.

Garrett took in his new companion's appearance, lank matted black hair topped a white pinched face that housed faded blue eyes giving him a look of an overgrown urchin. Garrett had seen that look in Kirkwall amongst the Fereldan refugees, haunted and hungry it never failed to pull at his heart strings. His dirty robes hung on what looked like an almost skeletal frame, Garrett shook his head, he had his work cut out for him to get this man in any shape to fight.

They found a suitable clearing and after establishing their camp Garrett announced he was going to the nearby river to bathe the gore of their fight from him.

"While I'm gone you can get a fire going, it's going to be a cold one tonight I think" he ordered over his shoulder.

Jowan watched him leave before gathering as much firewood as he could find. He created a small flame from his fingers and threw it at the wood grinning in satisfaction when it caught. Sitting next to it Jowan began wondering about the man he was travelling with. He had heard some things but not enough to have been able to form a real opinion. He knew that the circles were all but fallen and that Hawke had been instrumental in beginning it, but that was about it.

Garrett returned shaking droplets of water from his corn coloured hair, he gave Jowan a grateful smile when he saw the roaring fire and moved to it allowing the radiating heat to ease the chill that the cold river water had created. They ate in silence for a while until Jowan noticed that Hawke kept glancing at him.

"What?" he finally snapped.

"What… what?" Garrett asked mildly startled.

"You keep looking at me."

"I was just thinking that you could do with a wash, I can smell you from here."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I keep looking for my hound thinking it's her, but she isn't here so that only leaves you" Garrett was enjoying teasing him.

"I… have no clean clothes" Jowan admitted reluctantly.

"Maker, how did you survive this long?" Garrett started fishing in his bag finally pulling out a clean shirt and breeches. He threw them at him as well as some rough brown soap.

Jowan took them and looked doubtfully in the direction of the river "maybe tomorrow?"

"No, now, I am not travelling with someone who smells as you do. Goodness have some pride, although not too much we don't you turning into an abomination now do we?" he laughed outright at the look of consternation on Jowan's face. "I jest, I jest, about the abomination part, not the washing part. You should totally do the washing part."

"Fine" the mage grumbled getting to his feet and stalking away.


	2. Chapter 2

They were up at first light, wiping sleep from their eyes as they ate a meagre breakfast of cheese and stale bread. He spied Jowan's staff, it was battered and looked as if it's casting days were just about over.

"What can that thing do" he asked gesturing at it "I mean how powerful is it?'

"My staff? Not very powerful anymore, it has had a hard life" Jowan ran his hands over the chipped wood.

Garrett reached into his pack and pulled out Hubris "here take this, you need to be properly armed."

Jowan took it whistling appreciatively "nice… thank you."

"You're welcome, now time to go and retrieve my hound, ah I've missed her" he smiled wistfully.

They didn't have far to travel, an abandoned looking wooden hut sat by itself, the roof hung to one side and the walls seemed about to collapse on itself. Garrett walked to the door and rapped sharply three times.

"The queasy crow flies at midnight" he snickered through the door.

"The smart mouthed Fereldan gets slapped across the face" a deep voice laughed back.

Seeing Jowan's look of confusion "it's a long story" Garrett explained. "Actually it's probably not that long, more of a… you had to be there story."

"Riiiiight" Jowan answered sceptically.

The door was flung open dramatically to reveal a dwarf, hair glistened thickly on his chest and Jowan could barely look away from it.

"Hey fella my eyes are up here" the dwarf sniggered.

"Yes… sorry it's just so… hairy" Jowan mumbled in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed" Garrett said sympathetically "he loves it when people stare at his chest."

"Awww you ruin my fun Hawke."

"Varric, don't upset my new friend" Garret admonished good naturedly.

"Another mage huh? Hope this one isn't as crazy as the last ones" Varric grunted.

"Well, we only just met so that remains to be seen" Garrett chuckled.

Varric eyed Jowan up and down until the mage went red before turning to Hawke "well I guess you have come to get your pooch."

"Yes, where is she?"

Varric went to the back of the house and pulled open a sturdy door, a brown blur shot past him thumping against Garrett's chest almost taking him to the floor. Garrett dropped to his knees and wound his arms around her, a broad smile lighting up his features.

"Ah Rags I've missed you" he whispered.

Rags barked happily, she had missed her master terribly, she twisted her head running her big tongue up his face. Garrett rubbed his cheek against her fur before standing. The Mabari noticed Jowan for the first time and trotted over to smell her master's new friend, she circled him slowly as if judging him, deciding she liked what she saw she gave an approving bark before planting her head firmly in the palm of his hand. Jowan complied with her demand and scratched her head, forgetting his initial discomfort.

"This will have to be a short visit Hawke" Varric said breaking up the happy reunion.

"Throwing me out already? And here I thought we were friends" Garrett declared in mock dismay.

"It's because we're friends I am throwing you out. The Seekers are looking for me, presumably hoping they can use me to get to you. I don't know how far behind me they are" Varric shook his head miserably.

The cloud came back into Garrett's eyes "Maker, Varric I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess…"

"Stop it Hawke, you know this wasn't your fault, and I made my choice" the dwarf waved his hand in Garrett's face "what's done is done, now we have to deal with it."

"Yes, but the Seekers? They are not known for their compassion or mercy in these situations" Garrett muttered unhappily "I should just turn myself in."

"And leave Sunshine in the clutches of choir boy, I think not" Varric bellowed. "Do not worry about me Hawke, I can look after myself. I figure you can stay the night, but will have to be gone at first light" he smiled at his friend sadly.

Garrett nodded still looking miserable "alright Varric, and… thank you" he gestured to his dog but they both knew he was thanking him for so much more.

Jowan had gone back to feeling uncomfortable, he didn't know exactly what they were talking about, he guessed that Sunshine was Hawke's sister and choir boy was the Prince, but what the Seekers wanted with the strange dwarf was a bit of a mystery. He supposed it had to do with whatever had started the war in Kirkwall, mentally shrugging he decided that he would probably find out in due time. Having his own secrets he wasn't keen to try and make someone share information they weren't willing to, happy to just have some companionship after years of being alone.

They settled at the kitchen table and Jowan looked around surprised at how comfortable and homey the hut looked. He had expected it to be as dilapidated on the inside as it had looked from outside.

"It's supposed to look terrible on the outside mage, that way no-one wants to come in" Varric told him noticing Jowan peering about him.

"I do have a name you know?"

"Really, I thought they had given up on naming you lot, just calling you all mage seems so much easier."

"We are people too, you know?" Jowan retorted.

"Relax, he doesn't have much of a sense of humour does he?" he directed the last at Garrett.

"Mage's are touchy about these things, you know that Varric" Garrett responded "his name is Jowan by the way."

"Jowan, really? You should just stick to mage" Varric snickered.

"With a name like Varric you'd think you would be more compassionate to people with terrible names" Jowan snapped.

"Oooh I touched a nerve there huh?" Varric laughed loudly "this one rises to the bait wonderfully wouldn't you say Hawke?"

Garrett nodded chuckling deeply "yes he does at that. Ah Jowan don't look disheartened Varric is a terrible tease."

Jowan moved in his chair "I'm sorry, I haven't been with people for a long time."

Varric looked at him sympathetically as Jowan still had the look of someone being hunted "alright Jowan" he said kindly "how about we all have a drink?" He produced a bottle of aged Antivan brandy and three glasses.

"How about some food first? We could do with a decent feed" Garrett pointed out.

"If you're looking for five star service Hawke you have come to the wrong establishment" Varric said mockingly.

"I'd be happy with three star Varric" Garrett retorted.

"Well you will just have to settle for two" he heaved himself up from his chair and soon had a delicious smelling stew bubbling on the stove. Varric cracked open the bottle shortly after they had finished eating and soon he and Hawke got to reminiscing.

"So Anders says, could you ever think about me in that way, and I was thinking what, we just met and you killed your former lover merely hours ago and now you're hitting on me?" Garrett was choking on his brandy with laughter.

"So Hawke totally freaks out, I don't want you thinking about me like that, he practically yells" Varric picked up the thread of the story. "Anders got really angry at you after that, nearly didn't give us those damn maps. Why didn't you just say, I'm flattered but I don't think of men in that way?"

Garrett shrugged, his coughing fit having subsided "I don't know, it just came so totally out of the blue."

"You don't like men? Really? Because after the whole go wash yourself incident I thought…." Jowan let his sentence trail off smiling mischievously.

"You smelled" Garrett exclaimed indignantly "Varric you should have smelled him, he smelled like… like an unwashed raider that had rolled in the filth of ten other unwashed raiders."

Varric nearly fell off his chair at Garrett's outraged statement "that must have been some stink boy" he guffawed.

"So anyway, what happened to Anders?" Varric returned to the original topic.

"I sent him packing after we escaped. You know, if Sebastian had just trusted me he would be able to continue living" Garrett muttered darkly "Anders was my only healer, there was no way we were getting out alive without him. I would have gladly executed him after, in fact, Anders was begging me to."

"Why didn't you?" Varric asked quietly.

"He wanted to die too badly, he wanted to not feel guilty for all the innocent blood on his hands. No, death was too easy for him, he deserves to live with what he did" his normally light grey eyes had turned to a flinty steel as anger threatened to overtake him.

Varric nodded understandingly "Sebastian was always a weak fool. Someone murdered my parents, Hawke kill them, Anders murdered the Grand Cleric, Hawke kill him. He was standing right there, he could have easily done it himself."

"Exactly" Garrett said emphatically "then the lousy prick came and took my sister right out from under my nose in revenge. Maker I am going to make him pay."

"Wait, this Anders… he killed a Grand Cleric?" Jowan was astonished.

"He blew up the fucking Chantry with her inside" Garrett thumped his fist on the table "she was worse than useless but she didn't deserve to die. None of them did" he sighed rubbing his fist roughly across his brow.

Garrett threw his drink back in one gulp and pushed it towards Varric for a refill, Varric poured him another shot wincing when Hawke repeated the action.

"Take it easy Hawke" he muttered worriedly.

"What are you my mother…" he stopped short his eyes filling with tears. "Ah shit, I'm going to bed" he muttered lurching drunkenly from his chair.

Varric glanced at Jowan's barely touched glass "not a big drinker?"

Jowan shook his head "not used to it, drinking too much too soon is a good way to set things inadvertently on fire."

Varric chuckled softly "fair enough. So tell me how did you two manage to meet?"

Jowan recounted his initial encounter with Garrett, he finished with a quizzical look on his face.

"You look confused?" Varric framed the statement as a question.

"It was… odd" Jowan commented, seeing Varric's frown he tried to explain "I have never met someone who would selflessly help a mage. Even my best friend in the circle betrayed me when I asked her for help, so I found it strange to be honest, refreshing but strange."

"Ahh, well I can explain that I think" Varric smiled "Hawke was raised to fear and despise Templars. His father was an apostate mage as was his sister. They spent his whole life running to avoid them. The only one I ever saw him show any kindness too was a young recruit he freed from demons. He had some respect for the Knight Captain of Kirkwall, well up until he took his sister to the circle."

"He didn't resent having to worry about something that was essentially not his problem?"

"No, apparently that was his brother's thing, but Hawke is aggressively protective of his little sister and by extension all mages, especially after his father's death" Varric sat back in his chair folding his arms across his girth as he spoke.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense" Jowan said thoughtfully.

"That it does lad, that it does. Well, it's getting late so we should probably get some sleep, morning will be here before we know it" he stood and shambled off.

Jowan sat for a moment longer reflecting on what Varric had told him before taking himself to the straw mattress on the floor. His sleep was short lived however, Rags' deep growl and the clatter of Garrett's boots hitting the floor waking him. He leaped to his feet, grabbing his staff while every nerve screamed danger. He managed to register a moment of surprise at seeing Garrett fully armoured and randomly wondered if he had fallen asleep in it. Shaking the irrelevant thought away he turned his attention to the door that Hawke was slowly approaching.

Varric came stumbling out muttering about not having a good night's sleep in an age, his deadly crossbow held almost causally in front of him. They stood in a loose semi-circle poised to attack as the door slowly swung open.

"Maker, Varric, did you not lock the door?" he whispered.

Varric shrugged "I wasn't expecting visitors."

Garrett shook his head in dismay before narrowing his eyes when he saw who came through. The young man stopped in his tracks seeing the three armed men before him.

"Keran?" Hawke's sword wavered, unsure whether he should attack or not.

"Please, I come merely to deliver a warning" Keran explained.

"How did you know we were here?" Garrett demanded.

"Relax Hawke" Varric said calmly, lowering Bianca. "Keran has been feeding me information for quite some time now."

Garrett glared at him in outraged fury "you are working with Templars now Varric?"

"Not Templars, Templar, as in one, how else do you think I have been keeping one step ahead of the Seekers?"

Garrett rocked back on his heels before reluctantly lowering his sword "well then, what is this warning?"

"The Seekers saw Varric leave, I overheard them say they were sending a scouting party after him. They are not long away, you need to leave" Keran's voice held an urgent plea.

"Why do you care Templar?" Jowan's stance was still defensive.

"My reasons do not matter, just go, quickly" he glared at the apostate.

He's right, come on" Garrett said quickly gathered their packs, they followed Keran out of the door saying hasty goodbyes to Varric.


	3. Chapter 3

Keran lead them away from the hut right into the scouting party's path.

"It's Hawke" one cried gleefully "try and take him alive."

Garrett drew his sword "you'll never take me you religious freaks."

They fought valiantly, Garrett and Keran's blades worked overtime and Rags overwhelmed and shredded as many as she could, but the Seekers were well trained combatants and Jowan hardly got to cast any spells as they smote him over and over, in desperation he drew his dagger and did something he had avoided for many years. Dragging it across his palm, blood swirled around him and he flung it at the Seekers forcing them to turn on each other. Keran backed away from the unholy scene horrified, Garrett on the other hand moved in taking advantage of the situation slaying them mercilessly in their weakened state.

"Maleficar" Keran stammered memories of the blood mages who had captured him assailing his senses.

"That was a handy trick Jowan" Garrett crowed triumphantly.

Jowan was unsure how or who to respond to, he watched Keran warily expecting him to attack but Garrett placed himself in between them.

"Filthy blood mage" Keran's accusation was stronger as he regained himself.

"Yes, we've established that, although the filthy part is wrong, he bathed not long ago" Garrett smirked.

"It saved your life didn't it?" Jowan said testily.

Keran nodded "yes, I suppose."

"Not all blood mages are evil Keran" Garrett said impatiently.

"Sweet Andraste what have I done?" Keran looked around, the career that Hawke had saved now in tatters.

"Why did you help us anyway?" Garrett asked idly as he rummaged through the corpses.

"You can't die, you need to save Bethany" Keran said reluctantly.

"You are concerned for Garrett's sister?" Jowan was sceptical.

"Yes, I… I knew her in the circle, she is a sweet girl" Keran looked abashed.

"What is it with Templar's and their infatuations with mages?" Jowan threw his hands up in the air.

"You had a Templar infatuated with you?" Garrett sniggered.

"What? No, not me, my friend, there was this creepy Templar named Cullen there, he followed her all around the circle using his position to stalk her basically. "

"Cullen?" Keran and Garrett said in unison.

"Yes, why? Do you know him?"

"The new Knight Commander's name is Cullen" Keran mused "surely it couldn't be the same one."

"I wouldn't think so" Garrett joined in "the one we know is against any sort of relationships with mages, for anyone, not just Templars. Although he did say he came from the Fereldan circle."

"Yes, apparently he was there when the abominations took over. Went a tad crazy and killed a few when the Hero of Fereldan asked for their autonomy" Keran remembered the rumours that had flown around about him.

"The Hero of Fereldan" Jowan snorted contemptuously "that bitch betrayed me to the First Enchanter when I asked her help to escape. But coincidentally she is the exact mage he was infatuated with."

"You know, she is my cousin" Garrett mentioned casually.

"Your cousin, you're joking right?" Jowan was aghast.

"Don't worry I never knew her, she was just a name thrown at us in warning of what could happen to Bethany and father if we weren't vigilant."

"Thedas is way too small" Jowan sighed.

"Anyway back to your infatuation with my sister" Garrett poked Keran's chest threateningly.

"I am not infatuated with her" Keran denied the accusation vehemently.

"Well then, why the concern?" Garrett stepped in closer his nose almost touching Keran's.

"I just… just… I don't know I just don't think she should be left at the mercy of the Starkhaven circle" Keran stuttered.

"Do all Templar's stutter when they are under pressure?" Jowan wondered "Cullen stuttered a lot too."

"Stop comparing me to Cullen" Keran burst out angrily.

"Stop acting like him then" Jowan laughed.

"I am not… Maker… forget it" Keran said in defeat.

"What are you going to do now?" Garrett queried, changing the subject seeing that he wasn't going to get any admissions from Keran.

"I don't know."

"You could always go back, play the hero. Tell them that you are the only survivor."

Keran shook his head "no, I am not that good of a liar and quite frankly with Macha dead I have no real reason to stay in the order. I only joined to support her and I only stayed because there was little else to do."

"Come with us" Jowan burst out surprising himself more than anyone.

Garrett raised an eyebrow "you want the man who just called you a filthy blood mage to come with us?"

"Not really… but he would be useful, face it Hawke we need all the help we can get" Jowan was pragmatic.

Garrett considered what Jowan said before nodding in agreement "That is very true, well Keran, if you wish to accompany us you can. Although have no illusions about success, we will probably die doing this."

"I would consider it a worthy death and I am willing to overlook the use of your blood magic" Keran said pompously. And with the Maker's favour I will get to see Bethany again he thought.

"How very kind of you" Jowan snorted sarcastically.

Garrett looked at Keran thoughtfully "the first thing we have to do is get you out of that armour."

"I thought you didn't like men?" Jowan sniggered.

Keran looked from one to the other worriedly making Jowan double over laughing.

"Shut up Jowan, what I meant is that his armour is too Templarish, he needs something more nondescript" Garrett sighed wearily.

"Well, that is a relief, I was beginning to think those rumours about you being were engaged were wrong" Keran breathed with relief.

"You were engaged?" Jowan inquired.

"Here we are" Garrett exclaimed proudly, ignoring Jowan's question he pulled some plain red steel armour from his bag.

"How much does that bag hold anyway?" Jowan was amazed having seen what had already come from the small looking pack.

"I bought it from a strange mage, well, all mages are fairly strange, no offense" he said quickly seeing the look of annoyance Jowan threw him. "Anyway she called it a bag of holding or something."

"I have heard of these things, but I thought you could only get them in Tevinter" Jowan remarked.

"More and more forbidden magic is coming out of Tevinter lately" Keran put in "Maker help us all."

"Dramatic isn't he?" Jowan chuckled.

Garrett laughed nodding his head "time to move on before more come, quickly Keran change into this" he dumped the heavy armour he had been holding at the man's feet.

While Keran changed Garrett inspected the man's weapon and shield, the Templar issue sword was dull and scratched and the shield looked in worse condition. Shaking his head he went back to his bag and pulled out the Blade of Red Birth and a heavy shield.

"I will take great care of these Hawke" Keran exclaimed fervently placing them on his back.

"I don't really care what you do with him, well, I want you to kill anyone who attacks us with them, but beyond that they are yours" Garrett smiled "honestly I am just glad I don't have to carry all that crap anymore, I was running out of room."

"I thought you said it was magical" Jowan said.

"It still has limitations Jowan" Garrett retorted impatiently.

Garrett looked up at the sky, seeing the sun beginning to make an appearance he motioned for the others to follow him and trotted further into the woods. Once he was satisfied they were far enough away from the battle he pulled out a battered map and studied it thoughtfully. Nodding as if answering an unspoken question he pushed it away and began taking them towards their goal.


	4. Chapter 4

The terrain was harsh and rugged and soon the three men were puffing and sweating from their exertions. Garrett called for them to stop and make a midday camp, as always he chose a spot near a river so he could wash. He and Keran went hunting and soon returned with two rabbits and a squirrel.

"A squirrel?" Jowan looked at it doubtfully.

"There's a lot of meat on a squirrel" Garrett said "besides it's better than nothing."

"Well I'm not eating it" Jowan declared.

"Stop being such a baby, no wonder you're so skinny" Keran commented disparagingly.

"We'll throw it all into a pot and you won't know what you're eating" Garrett said "or you can go hungry."

While Jowan prepared the meat Garrett divested himself of his armour to clean the gore from their previous battle from it and Keran wandered down to the river to bathe.

"You're very fussy about cleanliness aren't you?" Jowan looked at him over the fire.

"Whereas you don't like to be clean?"

"It's not that, it's just, well…"

"And you pick on Templars for stumbling over their words" Garrett chuckled.

"Well, we all have to live together, some of us actually learn to speak from Templars."

"Really?"

"No, of course not, they are not meant to speak to us any more than necessary, I was being sarcastic" Jowan shook his head.

Garrett sighed "fine, whatever, so why are you against being clean then?"

"Templars like to watch mages bathe" he whispered glancing towards the river.

"All of them?" Garrett frowned in the same direction that Jowan was frowning.

"Not all of them, but a lot of them. I used to avoid bathing like the plague. I guess old habits die hard" he shrugged.

"I won't let Keran watch you bathe, if that is what you are worried about" Garrett assured him.

Jowan smiled in gratitude "I would appreciate that."

If Keran could hear their conversation he would have been horrified, he knew many of the Templars were perverted, but he wasn't one of them. He hadn't been lying to them when he said he had only joined to feed his sister, he had never really believed in the tenets of the order so did not suffer the sexual repression that most of them did. He frequented the brothel when the urge struck him, not as much as before his capture, and would never dream of taking advantage of the vulnerable position that the mages in the circle were in. In fact he would seek out the company of mages rather than his brethren, thinking them to be nicer people. That is how he had met Bethany, at first she had been wary, but he had won her over and they soon became friends. He would have liked it to be more, but with so many mages being made tranquil he had feared what would happen to her if he acted on his feelings so had kept his distance in that respect.

Garrett supposed he should feel more urgency to get to Starkhaven, but other than getting there he had no real plan. Infiltrating such a closely guarded circle would be next to impossible and he guessed that there would be a price on his head. Getting into the city would be hard enough if that were the case. All he knew was that he had to get Bethany back, his only surviving family member, the only reason he still had the will to live. He thought of his fiancée, so delicate and beautiful, murdered during the mage uprising. He would never forget coming upon her, her limbs twisted and her skin torn, blood puddling beneath her, a look of terror her death mask. He pushed the memory away before it took hold of his emotions. He would get Bethany, see to her safety and after that, well, who knew perhaps he would return to the Maker, to his family, to his love.

Jowan was also pondering the situation he found himself in, walking into the arms of danger was something he usually avoided and while he was grateful to Hawke for saving him, he didn't really understand why he was so keen to follow him. He sighed inwardly, well, whatever the reason was here he was and he had pledged his help and for the first time in his life he had the urge to actually keep his word. His mind wandered to Lily, for the millionth time he wondered what had happened to her, that bitch Amell wouldn't tell him when she found him in Redcliffe dungeons. Had merely smirked at him cruelly before handing him over to the Templars, they had drained his magic but for some reason no amount of smiting or cleansing diminished his blood magic. He had gotten one in his thrall, forcing him to release him before using his blood to feed the frenzy of the others, leaving them to kill each other as he ran.

They packed up the camp and Jowan and Keran fell in behind Hawke. Just like old times he thought, wondering why no one ever walked next to him.

"If we keep making good time like this we should be there in about three days" Garrett told them happily.

He was beginning to look forward to it, the worrying and uncertainty would fade once he was there and saw what sort of obstacles he would be facing. Something in the distance caught his eye he stopped abruptly wincing when Jowan walked into him.

"Ow, what are we stopping for?" Jowan squinted with the eye that had bumped into the hilt of Hawke's sword.

"You don't have to follow so closely you know? In fact you could even walk with me rather than behind me" Garrett muttered.

"There are people ahead" Keran observed "angry looking armed people." He grinned taking his blade and shield from his back "I have been waiting to use these."

"Put your weapon away, Keran, they may not even want to attack us" Garrett instructed hopefully.

Keran grudgingly replaced his weapon, they moved on, this time walking three abreast.

"Hello there" Garrett greeted them "lovely day for a stroll, don't you think?"

The leader of the group seemed startled by the amiable greeting "you are Hawke, no?"

"No" Garrett agreed.

Jowan and Keran snickered beside him.

"Oh you're a funny man?"

"I try" Garrett quipped.

"And you fail" the leader grunted pulling his sword away from his back.

"Wait, we can't talk about this? No? Oh well" Garrett ran forward his blade meeting his combatants.

Rags leaped with her jaws closing powerfully around the throat of a nearby bandit, growling gleefully when she pulled her muzzle away leaving a gaping oozing hole. Jowan cast glyphs of paralysis around him keeping any attackers from closing in. He gasped as magic sizzled through the air, removing the glyphs he placed forcing him to run back to avoid being punctured. Keran planted himself in front of Jowan removing the immediate danger and allowing him to cast unhindered. Garrett ran forward and performed a Cleanse followed quickly by a Holy Smite on the opposing mage, killing him instantly.

"Do you're thing" Keran panted.

"My thing?" Jowan grunted.

"You know the blood mage thing."

"No!"

"No?"

"That's what I said" Jowan snapped casting a stone fist into the chest of the bandit closest.

Rags came from the side overwhelming the bandit coming up behind Garrett, Jowan looked away from the blood splashing from the man's gut. Garrett finding himself surrounded performed a graceful whirlwind that knocked some of them away and finishing off a few that had already been wounded. Finally all but the leader were dead, he fell to his knees in front of Garrett his hands clutching his bleeding head.

"I yield Ser Hawke" blood frothed from his nose.

"Oh I am Ser Hawke now?" Garrett put emphasis on the word Ser.

"I know now that you are no match for most and worthy of respect" he supplicated.

"How awfully kind of you" Garrett muttered swinging his blade lazily in his hand.

"Please Ser spare me, I beg you" he pleaded.

"Tell me did you know we were coming, or was this an attack of opportunity?"

"Scouts saw you, we laid in wait" the man's voice was becoming fainter as blood spread around him.

Garrett inclined his head to Jowan in a silent request to heal him. Jowan complied, only healing him enough to keep him alive. The man relaxed thinking they meant to spare him after all.

"Why were you scouting for me?"

"We weren't, they just happened to see you. The bounty the Prince has offered for you would be enough to feed all of our families for a year."

Garrett nodded "so he knows I am coming for him" he wasn't surprised, but still he had been hoping that Sebastian would have been more complacent.

"So you are after him then?" the man grinned "I could help you."

"You could help me, but why?" Garrett placed his sword gently to the man's chest.

"The Prince came and convinced us all to fight for him, to help him take back his lands. He told us we would all be justly rewarded, but as soon as he took the throne he turned his back, left us all to starve" the bandit ground out the words angrily. "We had no choice but to become common bandits, scum of the earth."

Garrett looked at the others "what do you think?"

"How could he help us?" Keran asked "if he is merely a common bandit I doubt he would know anything of value."

"I know plenty" blood bubbled from his lips.

Jowan cast another healing spell, stronger this time, becoming uncomfortable keeping him in pain unnecessarily.

"What do you know?" Garrett helped the man to his feet.

"I know that the people are not happy with their new ruler, I know that there is a mage uprising being planned, I know there are whispers of rebellion among the common folk."

"Interesting, where could I find out more of these rebellions and uprisings?" Garrett scratched his fingers over his chin.

"There is a place near the edge of the city called The Rising Sword, everything goes through there."

"The Rising Sword? Would that be a brothel by any chance?" Keran asked his face lighting up.

"Uh yes" the bandit looked at him strangely.

Keran realising his enthusiasm for visiting such a place came across so strongly, blushed a deep red.

"I would have thought you would not be eager to visit that type of establishment anymore Keran?" Garrett frowned.

"Not all prostitutes are evil blood mages Garrett" Keran responded haughtily.

"Well thank the Maker for that" the bandit breathed horrified at such a thought.

"Alright good Ser in exchange for your life, you can go ahead and smooth the way for us so to speak. I am quite enamoured with the idea of helping bring a tyrannical despot down" Garrett waved his hand at the man.

"Thank you, thank you, when you get to The Sword ask for Kolby, I should have some more information and contacts for you" with that he limped away, straightening as Jowan cast a cleansing aura taking away the last of Kolby's injuries.

Garrett turned to Jowan "that was a spirit healer spell, how is it that you are a blood mage as well as a spirit healer?"

"It's a long story, shouldn't we be more worried that that man is running back to alert the guard to us coming?" Jowan tried to shift the conversation.

"If he does then we deal with it, I would much rather hear this long and intriguing story" Garrett refused to let it go.

"Fine, as you probably already know to use blood magic you have to make a deal with a demon yes?" when they indicated that they knew he continued "well once you let a demon in, every time you use the power they move into your body more and more. Sort of like an overnight guest that never leaves and moves in more of their things every time you look the other way until they somehow own your house. Well I used it too much and soon I felt my control slipping and I fear I was becoming an abomination." He took a deep breath and peered at his companions trying to judge their reaction, seeing only curiosity he kept speaking "just as I felt all was lost suddenly the demon was further from me. I don't know exactly how to explain it, other than it had gone from overwhelming me to being a faint whisper" he shrugged not sure if they understood what he was trying to say. "I felt a different presence, a calm soothing presence in its place, for some reason a spirit had bound itself to me, saved me from myself. I don't really know why…" he trailed off not sure what else to say.

"Is that why you refused to use blood magic in the battle?" Keran asked.

"Yes, if I call on the demon too much I think it would either weaken the spirit or the spirit will abandon me, I only use it when there is no other option. Like the other night."

Garrett whistled softly "quite the tale, well I for one would advise you continue not using it, I would much prefer to travel with a spirit healer rather than a blood mage."

Keran nodded his agreement, feeling slightly guilty about his previous harsh judgement of him.

"Anyway back to my previous question, how do we know we won't be walking into a trap?" Jowan motioned with his hand in the direction that Kolby had gone.

"We don't" Garrett answered airily.

Jowan and Keran exchanged an exasperated look, they weren't used to such cavalier attitudes to these things.

"Oh don't look at each other like that, it will be fun… alright probably not but it will be interesting, you can't deny that."

Shrugging they fell in on either side of him and Garrett smiled, finally people walking with him, he actually felt like these people were his friends not just merely using him as a shield.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, Rags pranced about them coming back with what she probably thought were gifts.

"Rags, really I don't want a half dead bird" Jowan grumped "I appreciate the thought but it's not something I wish to carry" he sighed guiltily when the hound whined with displeasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Garrett's time estimate had been right and soon the outline of the city of Starkhaven loomed on the horizon, they got as close as they dared while it was still light, waiting for the dark of night to try and slip in unnoticed. Following Kolby's directions they found The Rising Sword without trouble. Keran's face split into a huge grin as he perused the girls, Jowan shook his head at the display going straight to the bar and ordering a drink. Garrett looked around him before joining Jowan at the bar, taking the ale that the barkeep placed in front of him. Keran sat down next to him seeming to remember the reason they were here.

Looking around at the other patrons Garrett choked on his beer seeing a familiar figure. Her once lustrous black hair now hung in strings around her shoulders, the tunic was an indistinguishable colour, splotches of different shades of brown mingling to form a patchwork of filth.

"Stay here" he muttered, rising from his stool.

Jowan and Keran raised their eyebrows watching him walk over to the suspect looking woman, before turning their attention back to their drinks.

"Well, fancy meeting you here" Garrett's smooth voice washed over, making her stiffen. She made as if to run but his gauntleted hand came firmly down on her wrist pinning her in place.

"Hawke, well this is a surprise" Isabela murmured trying in vain to free herself.

"So either the Tome of Koslun was worth not the amount you thought it was, or you pissed it all away. If I was to guess I would go with the pissing" he let go of her wrist pressing himself against her from behind.

"It… was lost" she said tightly "Hawke, you are crushing me."

"Well, that's what you wanted isn't it Isabela, I mean that is why you abandoned me to fix your mess with the Quanari? Because I had the audacity to reject your advances" his mild tone betrayed none of the anger he was feeling at seeing her again.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" she replied angrily "most men would give their left ball to have me."

"Most men who have you end up giving their left ball don't they Isabela? I have heard they have a tendency to drop off once they've been anywhere near you."

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Just catching up with an old friend" he moved away unable to stand the smell of her any longer.

The barkeeper walked over "you still 'ere? Maker, 'ow many times do I 'ave to tell you to leave, your stink is scarin' away the customers."

"I am here on business for Kolby" she snapped "now get me a drink, on his tab."

The barkeeper stared at her suspiciously but complied with her demand.

"Kolby, huh? You must be the person I'm meant to see."

"Shit, you're kidding right?" Seeing that he wasn't she groaned and pulled out a sheaf of papers "here I was told to give this to you."

Garrett took them and rolled them up without looking at them "where can I get a room around here, preferably somewhere guards don't frequent?"

The bartender overheard the exchange and walked over "you the one Kolby was talkin' about then?" When Garrett nodded he said "we 'ave rooms in the back, you can 'ave one of them."

"How very convenient" Garrett murmured "why do I get the feeling I am being lead into a trap."

"No trap Ser, we wish to see things change around 'ere. Kolby was 'oping your 'ead would bring in coin to fund our initiative, but he reckons that 'aving you on side is more valuable" the surly man pushed a key towards him "use it or don't, it's up to you."

Picking up the key he motioned to Jowan and Keran to come over, passing it over he asked them to take their packs while he organised accommodation for Rags. They did as he requested happy to be off the road. The room was surprisingly comfortable, containing two beds and a couch, with a bathtub and washstand behind a curtain in the corner. Keran wandered away in search of hot water while Jowan sank onto the sofa, removing his boots. He noticed a bookcase stuffed full leaning heavily against the far wall, getting up he shuffled through them. Settling back on the couch with a book he barely looked up when Keran returned with two buckets of steaming water.

"You could help you know?" Keran puffed at him annoyed.

"Why? I'm not going to use it" Jowan mumbled still immersed in his book.

"Garrett will probably kick you out if you don't, he was starting to grumble that you smell."

Jowan moaned in dismay "Maker, what does he have against people smelling?"

Keran shrugged "more to the point, what do you have against bathing?"

"You don't want to know."

Keran shook his head "well I for one am having a bath before I go back."

"You do that" Jowan was already involved with his book again.

Keran emerged from behind the curtain dressed in fresh clothes "are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here" Jowan waved his hand at him "go, have fun, don't pick up any diseases."

Opening the door Keran jumped back seeing Garrett on the other side "Maker, you scared me."

"Not as much as you scared me" Garrett huffed.

"I bathed" Keran said proudly "our friend here though is scared of the water."

Garrett poked Jowan in the shoulder getting his attention "there's the bath, go use it."

Sighing Jowan got up, filling the tub with the ready supply of cold water he placed his finger in it using his magic to warm the water.

"You made me get hot water for my bath when you can do that?" Keran exclaimed indignantly.

"Huh, oh yeah, I didn't think" Jowan snickered.

He pulled the curtain closed and sank into the hot water, pressing down his overriding fear of bathing with a Templar in the room.

"Why does he not like to bathe?" he heard Keran ask.

"You do not want to know" Garrett replied.

"That's what he said, maybe I do want to know" Keran said petulantly, feeling like he was being left out of some secret.

Jowan blocked out the conversation trying to remember the last time he had been able to relax in water, he was brought rudely out of his reverie by Keran's outraged shout.

"He thinks I want to watch him bathe?"

The curtain was flung open with a red faced Keran standing on the other side "I do not want to watch you bathe" he announced hotly.

"Is that so? Because from where I am sitting that's exactly what it looks like" Jowan spluttered.

Keran pulled the curtain roughly shut realising what he had done, he turned to find Garrett snorting with laughter.

"It's like travelling with two court jesters" he gurgled.

"I am glad you find it so amusing" Keran whined "I do not want to watch him bathe" he repeated emphatically.

"I believe you, I really do" Garrett said in between chuckles.

Jowan came out from the curtain, glaring furiously at Garrett.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Garrett asked wondering what he had done.

"You told me you wouldn't let him watch me" he said accusingly.

"You told him what? Maker, did you worry I was going to spy on you in the bath too?" Keran demanded.

Garrett shook his head laughter threatening to overcome him again "I didn't really think you were some sort of pervert, I was just trying to make him feel better so I wouldn't have to smell him."

"You were humouring me?" Jowan crossed his arms angrily.

"No I wasn't humourin… argh fuck, I revise my previous statement, it's like travelling with two women" he brought his palm against his face.

He pulled out the sheaf of papers Isabela had handed to him and spread them on the table "here Jowina and Kerana, look over these with me and calm your pretty little heads" he said condescendingly.

The two men sat down grudgingly, shooting dark looks at each other and Garrett while taking up the papers. He studiously ignored them figuring they would get over it. The information was sketchy, written by semi-illiterates in code made figuring it all out hard going. Jowan pulled out the wanted poster of Garrett, snorting derisively.

"Look at this drawing, it's a crime against art" he pushed it under Garrett's nose.

Keran leaned over peering at it "it is certainly terrible but that is good I suppose, anyone looking for you will surely be misled by this."

"One for the family scrapbook" Garrett quipped folding and putting it in his pocket.

They eventually gave up trying to decipher most of it and went to bed, the days of travel and fighting catching up with them. Garrett feeling guilty over his part in the bathing fiasco took the couch, hoping that a good night's sleep would mollify them.


	6. Chapter 6

Midmorning heralded a loud rapping on the door, Jowan stumbled out of bed to answer it, pleasantly surprised to find one of the serving wenches holding a tray full of steaming food. He grabbed it eagerly, planting an impromptu kiss on her cheek, she slapped gently at him, grinning.

"I'll have to make sure I bring the food down every morning" she giggled.

Jowan beamed at her "well I wouldn't complain, beautiful food brought by a beautiful woman."

"Charmer" she snorted, turning on her heel.

He brought the tray inside to see Garrett eyeing him wonderingly "I didn't know you had such a way with the ladies."

"I don't usually, the food made me lose my head" Jowan mumbled through the eggs he had already stuffed in his mouth.

"Keran, rise and shine, or you will miss out on breakfast" Garrett threw his pillow at the sleeping form.

Settling down to the table, the sounds of splashing behind the curtain brought them to their feet. Grabbing his sword Garrett pulled the curtain aside backing up with a gasp of consternation at who he found stretching languidly in their tub.

"What in the Maker's name?" Keran breathed stretching forward to get a better look.

"Isabela, what in the void are you doing in there?" Garrett boomed, looking every bit like he was going to run her through.

"I needed a bath" she said totally unfazed at being naked in the presence of three men. "Oh and Kolby sent me with a message."

"So you broke in and had a bath?" Jowan asked amazed.

"Not everyone is as freaked out by you as bathing" Keran snarked at him.

"No, but still…" he trailed off letting the barb go over his head.

"Well, I was expecting you to be up earlier, you used to be such an early riser Hawke."

"How would you know if I was an early riser?" Garrett finally lowered his blade.

She smiled enigmatically at him "I watched you all sleep for a while and I got bored, so I had a bath. You know you are such heavy sleepers anyone could have come in and done away with you all."

"What is the message?"

"Kolby would like to see you, he has some people he wants you to meet" she sat up, causing the men to look everywhere but at her.

As she made to get out of the tub Garrett quickly pulled the curtain closed, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Do you have anything I could wear, my clothes are so diiirty" she dragged out the last word huskily.

The three looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Isabela started tugging at the curtain that Jowan and Garrett were holding firmly on either end. Keran obligingly searched for some clothes for her, pulling out a black shirt and some breeches he walked across the room.

"Put the pants back" Garrett told him "she won't wear them, just the shirt and I think there should be a belt of some sort in there."

Keran looked at him to see if he was serious and returned to the pack stuffing the pants back in and retrieving the belt.

"It's so rude to keep me prisoner in here" Isabela complained "do none of you like women?"

"We like women Isabela, just not slovenly easy women, well except maybe for Keran" Garrett smirked.

"That is offensive, the prostitutes I frequent are very fussy about their customers" Keran said waspishly.

"Sure they are" Jowan said drolly.

"Anyway" he said shooting a warning look at Jowan "prostitutes are far cleaner than common sluts. If they spread too many diseases they will lose their money."

"I cannot tell you how harmful it is to my ego to hear you speak about me in such a way" Isabela grated out.

"What do you expect people to say about you when you act as you do? Besides I didn't think you cared for what people thought" Garrett said reasonably.

"I don't but that doesn't mean I like to hear it. I'm dressed now, do not fear I will not soil your virginal eyes."

"Good, I hate it when my virginal eyes are soiled" Garrett said letting go of the curtain.

"So you admit you have virginal eyes, did you screw your elven whore in the dark then?"

Garrett shot over lifting her by her throat and slamming her into the wall "do not speak of her" he bellowed in her face.

Her legs kicked uselessly as she tried to free herself, black spots appeared before her eyes as oxygen ceased to flow to her lungs. Jowan stepped forward shaking on Garrett's arm a worried look on his face.

"Let her go, you're killing her" he tugged harder.

"Why shouldn't I, she would deserve it."

"You're not a cold blooded murderer Garrett, let her go."

He released her, running his hand haphazardly through his hair while she leaned against the wall gulping down air.

"Where am I to meet Kolby?" he demanded roughly.

"At The Hemmed Inn, tonight at seven bells" she said scratchily.

"Get out and tell Kolby that I will not deal with you any longer" Garrett pointed at the door, only relaxing when she faded from his view.

"Are you alright?" Keran asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am perfectly better than alright, why wouldn't I be?" Garrett walked out without bothering to wait for a reply.

Garrett stomped into the main room of the brothel his mind still fuzzy with fury, thoughts buzzed around his head mainly centring on finding Isabela and finishing her off. Maker, how he hated her, even in Kirkwall he had barely tolerated her. He had only really seen her at the Hanged Man and only spoke to her when she slithered over to him. Regret fused through him and for the umpteenth time he wished he had never agreed to watch her back when she had asked or indulged in the casual flirting she had obviously read too much into. He had too much respect for his body to involve himself with her, fighting back the urge to start drinking he sat heavily at the bar sipping water indulging himself in his anger.

Jowan and Keran sat themselves beside him making casual conversation, unsure what to do to ease their friend's obvious distress. He mostly ignored them but was appreciative of their presence, how many times in Kirkwall had he helped his so called friends only for all, but Aveline and Varric, to disappear at the first sign he may need them. His rage started to ease off leaving him with a mild headache, Jowan sensed his pain and gestured for him to follow, casting a mild healing spell once they were out of sight of the other patrons. They whiled away the rest of the day playing cards, Keran being the only one that would be in less danger took Rags for a run, relishing being out of the stuffy room for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chantry bells rang out seven times as the three of them walked through the entrance of The Hemmed Inn, spotting Kolby in the back corner they went to him. He rose on seeing them and waved for them to follow him, leading them down the stairs into the basement. The trio were on edge seeing all the heavily armed and armoured people standing around and it took all of Garrett's resolve to not draw his weapon.

"Hawke, these are my crew, well what's left of them anyway" he threw his arms wide at the assembled people.

"They are not wanting my blood for killing their brethren?" Garrett murmured nervously.

"No, you live by the sword, you die by the sword as my dear old Ma used to say" he smiled reassuringly.

"You should have that stitched on a sampler" Keran jested.

"It would make the place more homely" Jowan joined in.

Kolby shook his head "Alright you lot, listen up. This here is Hawke and his friends, they have thrown their swords in for our cause."

An excited murmur rippled through the group "welcome" one called out to them, making them all smile in relief.

"Do not let their lame attempts at humour put you off, they are all formidable fighters."

"I love backhanded compliments" Garrett slapped Kolby on the shoulder as the men and women laughed.

They walked around getting to know the people they would be working with, Hawke setting them at ease with his easy charm. Isabela sat at the back, boring holes of hatred into him, sensing the aggression he turned the smile dropping from his face. Kolby noticed this and went to him pulling him away from the crowd.

"What happened with Isabela this morning, she came back claiming you tried to kill her?"

"Wouldn't you try to kill someone who broke into your room while you were asleep?" Garrett queried.

"Perhaps, but not after I gave her clean clothes" Kolby pointed out.

"We have a long history of betrayal, she is not to be trusted" Garrett warned him.

Kolby sensed that was all he was getting out of him, he made a mental note to question Isabela further, if he had to choose between them she would get her walking papers no matter how easily she fell into his bed.

Garrett wandered over to Kolby "do you have any sort of map of the circle?"

"You wish to take that down first?"

"Yes" Garrett sighed knowing it was time to come clean "look, I am not being completely unselfish in this, my sister Bethany, is there, I need to get her out."

"From Kirkwall, yes, dark hair, blue eyes, pretty?"

Garrett nodded not liking the look on Kolby's face "do you have news of her?"

"She is not in the circle, friend."

"What… why?"

"The Prince has kept her as his… pet mage" Kolby shook his head "you will not like what I am about to tell you."

"What is it?" he said urgently.

"He keeps her at his castle, bound and gagged like a Qunari mage" he stepped back at the look of malevolent fury on Garrett's face.

"Go on" Garrett choked out.

"That funny elf he brought with him leads her."

"Does that funny elf have white hair and blue veins?"

Kolby nodded "you know him?"

"That bastard" Garrett burst out "I freed that little fucker and now he treats my sister like the slave he was."

The room fell deathly silent as everyone looked anxiously towards the seething man.

"I will kill him, I will make him scream for the mother he can't remember" Garrett looked wildly around him as if expecting Fenris to materialise.

"Calm yourself, you will get your chance" Kolby placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I have a plan and with you here to help we can execute it much more quickly."

Garrett took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus "of course, I'm sorry."

"It's understandable, look I have a few more things to arrange then I will come and see you. We will liberate our people as well as your sister and if the Maker smiles upon us you will get your time with this elf."

They were making their way back to the Rising Sword, Jowan and Keran becoming more alarmed with every step. Garrett was muttering loudly, making plans of what he was going to do to Fenris and Sebastian, his face glowed red and a vein pumped ceaselessly in his forehead. The other two kept their silence hoping that he would calm down before his rage killed him.

Keran wanted to know what it was that Garrett had been told, his concern for Bethany rising. He hadn't been unduly worried as he thought she had just been taken to the circle but from what he had gathered this didn't seem to be case. He remembered Fenris from his days with Hawke at Kirkwall, his hatred of mages had oozed from him but still Hawke had tried to help him, if he had hurt Bethany he would help Hawke make the lanky elf beg for mercy.

Walking into the brothel, Garrett made straight for the bar ordering the strongest brandy they had drinking and brooding heavily. After a few hours he blearily looked around, a smiling heart shaped face swam before him and he smiled reaching out for her. Thumping some coin on the bar he took her upstairs.

"What is your pleasure sweetie pie?" the elven prostitute purred.

He placed a finger against her lips "sshhh, don't talk" he mumbled, slowly taking off her clothes.

She shrugged, she had had stranger requests in her working career. He trailed soft kisses over her face, running his hands over her slight body. Lifting her up he placed her gently on the bed.

"Don't be afraid my sweet Orana, I won't hurt you" he whispered.

The prostitute rolled her eyes but heeded his request keeping her mouth firmly closed as he mumbled endearments to her.

Garrett had his eyes closed remembering the first time he had made love to Orana. She had been so scared he had almost told her to wait longer, but she had been adamant, she loved him and was only worried that she could not please him. Just being with you pleases me he had told her nibbling on the sensitive part of her ear. He assured her that if she wanted him to stop to just say so, he wanted her first time to be wonderful, not something sordid. He mumbled all these things lovingly to the prostitute making her envious of this Orana. He moved within her slowly his thumb gently rubbing the tip of her nipple, completely unaware of his tears that were wetting her throat, all the while muttering how much he loved her. By the time he rolled off and took her in his arms she felt so sorry for him that she wanted to hunt down this woman who had hurt him so. The prostitute heard him whimper in his sleep so she leaned over and stroked his face until he calmed back down, her eyes full of pity.

Garrett awoke in a strange bed with a cloud of black hair in his face, he sat up wincing as his head protested strongly to the sudden movement. Looking down at the woman sleeping next to him he was dismayed, chastising himself for dirtying Orana's memory he hastily dressed and practically ran to his room wanting to put as much distance between him and his shameful act as he could.

Jowan and Keran were sitting eating breakfast discussing whether they should go and look for him when he burst in as if a demon were at his heels. They said nothing of his startling appearance and merely watched as he filled the tub without speaking. Jowan walked over and warmed the water for him, glancing at him curiously.

"I don't wish to talk about it" he muttered, noticing his friend's quizzical stare.

"Alright" Jowan replied "but should you ever…" he let the offer hang in the air.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I would like to wash" he looked at Keran "now no watching me mind you."

Keran shook his head "so this is where you hide whatever is bothering you behind pointless humour then."

Garrett didn't bother to respond, pulling the curtain closed ending the conversation.

He dragged himself out of the tub to the chair holding his thumping head in his hands, Jowan pushed a gluggy orange potion towards him.

"Drink this it will make you feel better" he ordered.

Garrett downed it grimacing at the sour taste, his head felt better almost instantly but all it did was allow the grief and shame back in. He sat there in silence for a while until his friends worried stares grated on his nerves.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation" he sighed realising it was the only way to clear the air.

"You owe us nothing" Jowan said firmly "but if speaking of it makes you feel better then by all means tell us."

"Kolby told me…" he stopped for a moment, pushing away the dizzying rage "they have Bethany at the castle, bound like a Qunari mage, Fenris is her keeper."

"Who is Fenris?" Jowan asked.

"He was supposedly a friend of mine, an ex-slave that I helped to free. His master was a mage so his hatred of them was intense, so when I defended the mages in Kirkwall he turned, but how far he turned I didn't know until last night. I freed him, I killed for him and risked my life not once, but three times and this is how he repays me" Garrett exclaimed.

Keran stood up abruptly "we will make him pay Garrett" he declared furiously.

Jowan nodded in agreement, he had never met Bethany but the hurt in his friend's voice angered him.

"Sebastian has become a second priority, Fenris we get first" Garrett exhorted.

"Agreed" they said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

They spent the next couple of days waiting impatiently for some word from Kolby, just as they feared that Garrett was going to storm the castle by himself a note was pushed under the door. He grabbed it eagerly and frowned at what is said.

"Well, what does it say?" Keran demanded impatiently.

"Kolby has something for me" Garrett shrugged grabbing his sword "come on let's see what it is."

They took the back streets to the inn avoiding the many guards and Templars prowled the streets. Walking in the bartender caught their attention and directed them to go down to the basement.

"You are going to like this" Kolby exclaimed excitedly. "We have a way of capturing your elf."

"How?" Garrett pressed him.

"Every week he goes to the Alienage Chantry alone. We have tried to get him before but he ripped out the hearts of the ones sent to get him. Obviously we were worried about trying again."

"What has changed?" Garrett wondered.

"We managed to get these" he held up two circles of metal "they diffuse the power of his markings."

"How do you know?" Jowan was suspicious as it all seemed too good to be true.

"A Tevinter magister approached us, apparently he killed her lover. She paid us handsomely for his death, so it's a double bonus for us" he grinned maniacally.

"Why are you so eager to see him dead?" Keran asked "it seems as if this personal."

"It is, he is the one who convinced the Prince that he didn't need us, beat me so badly when I resisted I nearly died. I am coming with you for this" Kolby told them.

"The more the merrier" Garrett grinned taking the bracelets "look they even have his name inscribed on them" he chortled gleefully.

"Must be how his master kept him under control" Jowan stated the obvious.

"So when is this happening?" Garrett could taste his revenge.

"After dusk, he goes when no one will see him" Kolby rubbed his hands together.

They returned to the brothel to wait for Kolby to come and get them when it was time, Jowan saw the serving girl he had kissed that morning and waved to her. She smiled fondly ducking away when the bulk of Jerrod, the brothel owner, came between them. Jowan sighed every time he saw her Jerrod got in the way. This time he came up to him and stabbed him roughly in the chest with a pointy fingernail.

"She is not on the menu boy, so get the dirty thoughts out of your head" he hissed.

"I had no dirty thoughts" Jowan protested.

"Humph" the man grunted disbelievingly.

Jowan went to sit in the little courtyard out the back, it was perfect, shielded from the street so he could sit in seclusion away from the stale air in the brothel. A shadow fell over him and he looked up fully expecting to see Jerrod in front of him. He was pleasantly surprised to find the serving girl standing there, smiling shyly.

"Don't mind father" she said "it is hard raising a daughter in a brothel."

"Father" Jowan repeated, understanding dawning "now that makes sense. Well allow me to assure you I have no lecherous designs on you."

"I have watched you, you have kept away from the girls, why?" she said curiously.

"Not all men are sex mad" he smiled "I am Jowan by the way."

"My name is…" she sighed.

"What's wrong, do you not wish me to know your name?"

"No, but not for the reasons you think" she smiled an embarrassed smile "it's Chastity."

"Chastity… really?" Jowan said before he could stop himself.

"Yes, go on make your jokes" she said huffily.

"I'm not going to make jokes, in fact it makes sense considering your father's profession. I mean if he named you Harlot for instance, what would that say about his hopes for you?"

"Nothing good I suppose" she flashed him a brilliant smile.

They sat there enjoying each other's company, Jowan found her to be delightful, witty and charming, he was so engrossed in their conversation he didn't see Jerrod until it was too late. A meaty fist grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him into the air.

"I told you to leave 'er alone" Jerrod boomed angrily, planting his fist in Jowan's face.

As everything went black he heard Chastity cry out "Father don't."

Garrett heard the commotion and to his horror found Jowan lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, blood oozing from his nose.

"What did you do?" he pushed Jerrod back.

"He was molestin' my daughter" Jerrod accused him.

"I have a hard time believing Jowan could molest a bread roll" Garrett exclaimed in disbelief.

"He wasn't molesting me Father, he was merely speaking to me" Chastity yelled in outrage.

"No, I saw 'im about to grope you" Jerrod said defiantly.

"He was giving me a flower you fool" she shoved the white flower in his face.

"Now girl, don't you be callin' me a fool" Jerrod admonished gently.

"Well stop acting like one, look at what you did. Honestly Father he is harmless" Chastity was in tears now.

"Aww don't cry, I just came lookin' for you and I saw 'is 'and and…" he trailed off lamely.

"Fuck" Garrett exclaimed "you knocked him out for giving your daughter a flower? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't curse around my Chastity" Jerrod was becoming angry again.

"You own a whorehouse and named your daughter Chastity?" Keran had remained silent but upon hearing that couldn't help himself.

"Oh for the love of the Maker" Chastity moaned.

"Keran go and get a health potion" Garrett commanded as he rolled Jowan onto his back.

Garrett poured the potion Keran retrieved down his throat, feeling relief when he opened his eyes.

"Can you heal yourself?" he asked gently.

"Yeb" Jowan said through his broken nose.

He cast a healing spell on his nose relaxing as the pain eased, Jerrod stepped forward making him cringe, expecting another blow.

"Chastity tells me you were just givin' 'er a flower, so, um, my apologies, I guess" he said grudgingly.

"Uh yes, well no hard feelings then" Jowan backed away just in case he changed his mind.

"But as I said stay away from 'er."

"No" Jowan seemed more surprised than anyone.

"What do you mean no?"

"Just what I said, no" Jowan crossed his arms "I don't care how much you beat me, it will just make me more determined."

"I could just throw you out" Jerrod warned.

"I will still know where she lives, and how could you possibly know what is going on when I whisk her away?" Jowan didn't even know if she wanted to be whisked away. He took a deep breath "I wish to court your daughter" he announced ignoring Garrett's look of alarm.

Chastity took his hand smiling adoringly up into his face and Jerrod's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Well, she seems 'appy about it so alright but…"

"I assure you I will treat her with the utmost respect" Jowan smiled fondly down at her.

Garrett took Jowan roughly by his arm "as much as I hate to interrupt this heart-warming moment I need to speak with you."

He dragged him away staying grimly silent until they got to their room.

"What?" Jowan asked finally managing to get his arm away.

"You want to court her? What does this mean, are you not going to be helping now?"

"No, I'm still with you in this" Jowan affirmed.

"Well did you think about what it will do to her you if you die?"

"Uh no, I guess not, I will just have to not die then I suppose" he shrugged.

"Oh well as long as you have a plan" Garrett said derisively.

"What do you want me to do? I can't deny my feelings, life is too short and changeable to not grab happiness when you can. I am not backing away from this" Jowan bellowed at him.

Their argument was cut short by Kolby's appearance "am I interrupting something?"

"No, we have finished our discussion" Jowan snapped grabbing his staff angrily.

The four walked to the Alienage in silence, Kolby shot a few enquiring looks at Keran who merely shrugged his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Fenris always arrived and left by the back door, not wanting anyone to see him, Kolby told them on the way so they waited amongst a row of bushes along the path he took. Kolby signalled to them when he saw him depart the Chantry, they tensed waiting for their opportunity.

Their plan worked perfectly, as he passed out of sight of the street Jowan placed a glyph of paralysis under Fenris' feet, leaving him helpless. Garrett stepped in front of him dangling the metal bracelets in front of his face, a cruel smirk marring his features. Fenri's eyes widened in horror at seeing the hated things, he tried to yell out but Keran placed his hand over his mouth. Garrett shackled him and Kolby threw a sack over his head. Fenris sagged as the shackles drained his strength, Garrett threw him effortlessly over his shoulder while the others protected his front and back, keeping watch for any guards.

They secured Fenris in the basement of the Inn, taking the sack off his head Garrett stood in front of him.

"Look at me Fenris" he growled, grabbing a handful of his white hair and roughly lifting his head when he failed to comply.

"This is how this is going to work, I will ask you a question, you will answer it or I will hurt you."

"I would rather die than tell you anything."

"Perhaps, but that won't be allowed, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Jowan he is a healer, as soon as you look like dying he will heal you. We can do this for days Fenris, Maker I hope we get to do this for days" he hissed venomously.

"Sebastian will look for me, he will find me" he proclaimed defiantly.

"No, no he won't" Kolby laughed "you see someone started a nasty rumour about you Fenris. It seems that you were thinking of leaving with half of the Prince's treasury. So they may be looking for you, but not here, that's for sure. I am pretty sure you were going back to Kirkwall, and I am going to enjoy spending the Prince's coin so we can tear down his castle."

Garrett slammed his fist into his face, Fenris grunted in pained surprise.

"You haven't even asked me a question yet" he grunted.

"Oh did I forget to mention the part where I beat you for fun first, you backstabbing arsehole?" Garrett said innocently, kicking him in the ribs "sooo sorry about that."

Blood dribbled from Fenris mouth indicating a punctured lung, Jowan stepped forward and healed him quickly.

"Take it easy Hawke" Kolby muttered "leave some for me."

Garrett nodded "of course Kolby, go ahead" he stepped back watching dispassionately as Kolby laid into him.

They interrogated him relentlessly as Garrett, Kolby and Keran found new ways to torture him, Jowan had to heal him frequently as their lust for revenge grew. He found himself wishing Fenris would just tell them what they wanted, not knowing how much longer he could watch the brutality. Finally Fenris cracked telling them everything they wanted to know, cackling madly while he did so, obviously on the edge of insanity.

"Where is my sister Fenris?" Garrett asked for what seemed the millionth time.

"Ah sweet, sweet Bethany" Fenris grinned madly "such pleasure to give, she screams so delightfully Hawke."

Garrett shook with rage "where is she?"

"Locked away, the room next to Sebastian's, he can't keep away from her for long."

"Do we know everything we need to Kolby?" Garrett asked exhaustion seeping into his tone.

Kolby nodded in the affirmative "yes, his use is at an end."

"One last question Fenris, after everything I did for you why? Why did you turn on me so?" Garrett had sworn to himself he would not ask the question, but he had to know.

"You protected him, the abomination who betrayed you, I was your friend Hawke, I would have died for you even fought for the mage's for you, but no you chose Anders."

"Jealousy, you did all this out of jealousy?" Garrett asked aghast "do neither you nor Sebastian have a brain in your head? How did you think we were going to get out of that mess without a healer?"

Fenris stared at him, understanding finally coming to him "it was only out of need?"

"Yes, do you think I have no morals? He blew up the fucking Chantry for Andraste's sake, once we got out of there he was a dead man" he said neglecting to mention that Anders was still alive.

Fenris hung his head "I did not know."

"If you couldn't trust me by then Fenris we were never friends" Garrett observed sadly.

"It doesn't matter now though" Fenris mumbled.

"No, you took my sister and Maker knows what you have been doing to her, for that you die. Goodbye Fenris" he whispered driving his blade through the elf's heart.

"Go get some rest I'll get this cleaned up" Kolby said tiredly.

The three men fell into bed, only managing to strip the bare necessities off their exhausted bodies before sleep claimed them. Garrett mumbled in his sleep dreaming of his lost love. He awoke, pain lancing his heart as it always did when he dreamed of Orana, shaking his head he arose from bed wondering if the pain would ever stop. When his Mother died he didn't think any pain could be greater, but this was a new and tormenting pain. The feeling that he had failed so many shook him with its ferociousness. He wouldn't fail Bethany, not this time, not again he vowed adamantly.

He looked around the room and seeing that he was alone quickly got dressed and went to find the others. Being alone was dangerous he knew, that was then the dark hopelessness would descend rendering him useless, as he had been just before he came across Jowan. He thought about the quiet man and resolved to find him he had something he needed to say.

Jowan and Keran had been conversing quietly while Garrett slept.

"For someone who seemed so keen to get here, you haven't actually… well… you know" Jowan commented.

"I was going to, but once I got here, I couldn't" he moved his shoulders awkwardly.

"Do you love her?" Jowan wondered aloud.

"Bethany? I don't really know. I care for her but didn't let it develop" Keran answered thoughfully.

"Why not?"

"I was scared, scared that she would think I was trying to take advantage of my position, scared of her being made tranquil if she returned my feelings and we were found out. I am not sure of which one I was more scared."

Jowan nodded his respect for the man growing "it sounds like you more than care for her to me."

"Perhaps, I may never be able to find out anyway, who knows what they have done to her. It sounded bad from what Fenris was saying" his expression grew dark.

"Because she may be broken you will not bother?"

"I meant that she may not want me or any man near her again, depending on what has happened to her. If she wants me there I will be" he stated determinedly.

"I think she is going to need all the help she can get" Jowan remarked.

Seeing Garrett enter the bar their conversation ceased as they didn't wish to upset him further. He sat with them staring at Jowan so intently the man started to shift nervously in his seat.

"Is everything alright Garrett?" he finally asked.

"I just wanted to apologise to you" Garrett muttered, admitting he was wrong not something he was used to doing.

"Oh, for what reason?" Jowan said feeling mildly intrigued.

"I tried to dissuade you from courting Chastity, it wasn't… fair of me. You are right happiness is fleeting and you should take what you can get" he finished in a rush.

"I was actually thinking about that myself, and was wondering if you were right. Is it really fair of me to enter into this now, when we could all be dead in the next few days?" Jowan frowned broodily.

"That is a question only you can answer" Keran said sagely.

"What is happening with Kolby now?" Jowan changed the subject.

"He will be coming by tonight with an outline of the plans. Apparently he has been quite busy, he wants to liberate the circle first then use the mages we free to get into the castle" Garrett didn't seem too happy about it.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait to get to Bethany?" Keran burst out in frustration.

"My feelings exactly, but he is right, without the mages we have no hope of getting into the castle, before that though he has a job he needs us to do" Garrett sat back in his chair.

"Which is?" Keran sat forward happy to be doing something rather than waiting.

"There are far too many Templars, we need to disrupt their lyrium supply" Garrett grinned wickedly.

"It will take some time before that will affect them though" Jowan pointed out "Templars can go for a little while before they withdraw."

"Usually, but this won't be the first supply to go missing, the ones that usually do it seem to have been killed" Garrett informed them.

"Killed, by who?" Keran wondered.

"Us, you fool" Garrett exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh, yes, that's right" red rushed over Keran's face "I forgot about that."

"Well it's only fair that we do it then" Jowan said absentmindedly, he was too busy watching the kitchen door for a glimpse of Chastity.

Garrett pulled out a map of Starkhaven "here is where the supply comes in" he pointed to a section of the map "they take it through here, and this is where we will strike" he looked up to see if the others were following, satisfied that they were he continued "it will be heavily guarded of course so we will have to be careful. No frontal assaults, we will flank the ones at the back, take them out quietly and move our way up until hopefully none are left."

"Will it be just the three of us?"

"No, Kolby has promised us help" Garrett assured them.

"When?"

"Now, so get ready, we will pick up our help on the way."


	10. Chapter 10

Help came in the form of Kolby, two daggers shone brightly on his back and flasks of poisons and bombs hung from his belt. He grinned at them, anticipation shining from his bright green eyes.

"So I have news" he announced excitedly.

"Judging by the look on your face, it is good news" Garrett prompted him.

"It surely is, the guard is in disarray with the loss of Fenris and with half the treasury gone Prince Vael has cut the wages of most of the staff" he laughed evilly. "Once we disrupt this supply most of the Templars should be in withdrawal, it will be like taking candy from a baby. This means that we can start taking it all apart sooner than I thought" he nodded his shaggy red head victoriously.

"What happens if we are successful?" Jowan queried.

"We are free, not living under the tyrannical rule of a madman leeching our money with exorbitant taxes" Kolby answered in a tone usually reserved for morons.

"Yes I get that, I mean who will rule the country?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead" Kolby admitted sheepishly.

They let the subject drop, none of them wanted to rule the country and had no real plans themselves after deposing Sebastian and freeing Bethany, they all were suffering from short sightedness but weren't willing to admit to it.

They took their positions and waited for the lyrium caravan to come through. They didn't have to wait for long as Kolby's information was good, as the last of the Templars passed by, Kolby stepped out in a shroud of mist and disposed of two of them easily, Keran and Garrett running out and dragging the bodies off into the bushes. They followed the caravan in the bushes two on either side of it waiting for their next opportunity, before they had the chance though the two missing Templars were noticed.

"We're under attack" one shouted the sound of swords being unsheathed echoed through the still air.

"Shit" Kolby muttered "here we go."

Garrett and Keran launched themselves forward their blades moving so fast they were nothing more than a grey blur, Kolby threw a miasmic flask stunning the four that surrounded him using the opportunity he dashed behind one of them burying his daggers into his back. Jowan launched a fireball at one of the hunters that had crept behind Garrett. The fighting was bloody and furious, Jowan felt Keran begin to falter as a Templar swung his great sword into his side, slicing cleanly through his armour and the flesh beneath. He cast a healing spell followed by a stone fist to give him some room to recover. Garrett was in his element, electricity sparked from his blade with every hit, causing shock tremors to flow through the bodies of his attackers making it easy for him to finish them off. Soon they were victorious and the four men were leaning against the wagon trying to catch their breath, Kolby saw Jowan's white face and grabbed out a lyrium potion from the back passing it to him.

"Thanks" Jowan chugged it back instantly feeling better.

"What do we do with it all?" Garrett stared in wonder having never seen so much lyrium in his life.

"Take what we can carry and destroy the rest" Kolby muttered.

"Destroy it? It's valuable" Keran exclaimed.

"We don't have time to get someone to come back and we can't risk it being retrieved" Kolby said shortly.

Even after stuffing their packs full there were many flasks left.

"Stand back" Jowan instructed them.

He held his hand out in front of him, muttering an incantation under his breath. The wagon started shaking under the force of his spell, the wood creaking and moaning in protest. Jowan's muttering got louder and he started swaying as the spell took hold exploding the wagon and potions in a fantastic display as his legs buckled underneath him. Keran rushed forward forcing another lyrium potion down his throat.

Helping him to his feet Garrett peered worriedly into his face "you are alright?"

Jowan nodded "just… need… to… lie… down" he mumbled sagging against him.

Garrett and Keran put his arms over their shoulders while Kolby walked on ahead keeping an eye out for danger. They got him back to the Sword without incident and left him to sleep off his exertions. Chastity was standing on the other side of the door when they came out shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

"What happened to him?" she demanded.

"He just over exerted himself, he will be fine" Garrett assured her.

"Do you think I could sit with him?" Chastity was already pushing past not waiting for an answer.

Keran and Garrett grinned at each other wandering to the bar for some nourishment, both feeling quite weary themselves.

Chastity pulled a chair up next to Jowan's bed and took his hand rubbing it worriedly, she knew it was silly how quickly she had fallen in love with him but couldn't help it. Since that first kiss on her cheek she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She wondered how old he was and was struck suddenly by how little she actually knew about him. She knew he was a mage and judging by the scars on his hands blood magic had been used. It didn't worry her though, plenty of mages turned to blood magic in desperation and there weren't many scars so she correctly presumed it was not a skill he used frequently. She knew he was kind and honourable but beyond that she knew next to nothing about him. She shuddered in shame, she had prattled on so much about herself, he must think her very self-involved. Frowning at herself, she resolved to find out as much as she could before the big battle that he was surely to be part of.

"Don't frown" Jowan mumbled squeezing her hand.

A bright happy smile brightened her face, making her violet eyes glow, he reached up and caressed a chestnut brown tendril that had fallen across her face.

"Sweet Andraste you're beautiful" he murmured in wonder.

She blushed furiously never having been complimented with such reverence before, mostly she was kept away from the men and when they did say something they were usually lewd comments about her other assets.

"You don't mind me being here?" she muttered anxiously.

"No" Jowan exclaimed "not at all, in fact I could wake up seeing your face every day and be the happiest man in the world.

Her face went an even deeper red making him chuckle fondly. She glanced at the spot on the bed next to him and he shifted over slightly in a silent invitation. She climbed next to him and laid her head on his chest breathing in the scent of the woods, lyrium and sweat.

"Don't do that I must smell" he said in alarm.

"Don't be silly Jowan, you smell wonderful."

"I find that hard to believe" he snorted gently.

She raised her face to his and placed a shy kiss on his lips, he responded gently his hand stroking her thick hair. Their kisses grew in fervour and when her hand started making its way up his shirt he pulled away.

"What, did I do something wrong?" her face was suffused with shame.

"No, it's just, we need to talk…" she cut him off by firmly placing her lips back on his.

"No talking" she mumbled against his mouth "just this."

"But… wait" he pulled away again.

"Maker, Jowan, have you never done this before?" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Yes, but have you?" he asked gently.

"I… well… no" she said plaintively.

"And that, my girl, is why we need to talk about it" he pushed her firmly away.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to do it" she pressed herself against him again.

He laughed at her impetuousness "And I just want to make sure that this is what you want, something you won't regret later."

"I was so worried about you when you came back like that, I know what is coming" she said gravely "either one of us could be dead soon, I don't want… I want…" she broke off stumbling over her words emotionally.

He took her back in his arms "whatever you want my love."

Garrett, Keran and Kolby were coming back to the room, Garrett grabbed Keran's wrist stopping him from opening the door hearing the noises that were coming from within. The men looked at each other before backing away slowly. They came up against the bulk of Jerrod his face twisted in worry.

"Have you seen my Chastity?" Jerrod was looking over their shoulders.

"I think you lost your chastity many moons ago my good man" Keran giggled drunkenly.

"Maker preserve me" Kolby groaned.

"You're really lacking in the sense of humour department you know?" Garrett said solemnly.

They had managed to lead Jerrod away from the room during this exchange leaving the man feeling confused by what had just happened.

"Have I ever told you about how I defeated the Arishok Jerrod?" Garrett tried to distract him.

Jerrod shook his bald head "no, can't say that you did, but I need to find…"

"Oh she's a big girl" Keran said "she must be around here somewhere, you can't coddle her forever."

"You lot are 'iding 'somethin' from me" he accused.

"What us? Never" Kolby feigned innocence.

"So, there I was fighting my way through mountains of mountain sized men…" Garrett launched into one of his war stories, knowing they never failed to delight the big man.

Chastity curled up in Jowan's arms feeling sleepy but happy, her hair tumbled over his shoulder tickling his neck. Sleep was threatening to overtake them forcing her up and out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jowan gripped her arm unwilling to let her go.

"Father must be looking for me by now" she shook his hand loose.

"I don't care, I want you to stay" he reached for her again.

Dancing out of the way she giggled "you say that until he knocks you out again."

"I would take as many beatings as necessary for you" he sat up, sleep completely leaving him.

"Don't say that Jowan, I can't stand to think of you being hurt on my account."

He leaned against the headboard enjoying watching her dress "well, in that case, I suppose you're right, I can't have you being upset."

Leaning over she kissed him before slipping away, he placed his hands behind his head smiling at the roof. Footsteps sounded along the hall alerting him to his friends return, he sprang out of bed hurriedly pulling his pants and shirt on. He looked up guiltily when they came in smiling conspiratorially at him.

"You look like the cat that got the cream" Garrett smirked at him.

"Do I?" he replied innocently.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here I found this book" Kolby threw it over to him "it looks like something a mage would find interesting."

"The Tome of Arcane Technique" Jowan read aloud flipping it open.

Floating, that was the only way to describe what was happening to him, flashes of silver sparked out of the corner of his eyes before he landed with a thump on what felt like solid ground. His eyes couldn't quite focus but he could hear what sounded like a furious battle being fought around him. A strange peacefulness settled over him and he strained his ears to listen, fragments of words filled his head until they became the knowledge he would need to become an Arcane Warrior. Feelings of power rushed through him as the force of his magic became the strength of his body. Suddenly the world around him was filled with lucidity for the briefest of moments before he was falling.

Garrett, Keran and Kolby watched in shock as Jowan collapsed head first into the book, his body flexed and rippled causing the men to draw their blades in alarm.

"What was in that book Kolby?" Garrett demanded angrily.

"I don't know, when I saw it I thought of your friend here, if I had known…" his words drifted off with dismay.

"Could it be… is he turning?" Keran's voice was a horrified whisper.

"I don't know perhaps the book was possessed?" Garrett drew his blade with the others following suit.

They hovered over him unsure of what to do, this is why they tell you not to make friends with mages Keran thought miserably, so this very thing doesn't happen, if they were in the circle Jowan would have struck down by now. He raised his sword ready to end him, he jumped back at the force of Garrett's blade meeting his as his blow was blocked.

"Not so quick Keran" he said through gritted teeth.

"But what if becomes an abomination, he will be a danger to us all?" Keran protested.

"But he hasn't yet has he? We're not doing anything until we are sure" Garrett's tone brooked no argument.

Keran gave Kolby a look of appeal but he shook his head "I agree with Hawke, I would rather face an abomination than mistakenly kill him."

"Fine, I hope…" his words came to an abrupt halt as Jowan sat upright his eyes wide open.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me" he gushed excitedly.

"Probably not" Garrett agreed sliding his blade away.

"I just felt… heard Arcane Warriors, I think… I think I just became one" he leaped to his feet racing over to their pack. He pulled out some heavy plate armour lifting it easily grinning in amazement. "Yesterday I wouldn't even have been able to lift this" he said raising it above his head. He searched through some more producing The Blade of Mercy Garrett kept as a spare and swung it gracefully in front of him, astonished at how natural it felt.

"Jowan, would you please care to explain?" Keran stood next to him relief mingling with shame at having been so eager to strike him down.

"Arcane Warriors died out centuries ago, Chantry rubbish of course, anyway that book pulled me into the… fade? I don't know but it was fantastic, I felt the fighting around me, mages using their swords to focus their powers… it is… hard to explain" he finished uncertainly.

Garrett sucked in his bottom lip "can you still heal Jowan?"

"Is that all I am to you Garrett?" Jowan straightened up turning on him.

"No I just…"

"Am I going to be sent away if I'm not?"

"What… no what I'm trying to…"

"Or will that be when it's all over?"

"Maker, Jowan listen to me" Garrett yelled "I only want to know in case we need other options. You are more than just a healer, you're my friend."

"Am I? Really?" Jowan narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, do you not believe me?"

"I don't know, I think you should prove it."

"Prove it, alright how?"

"Spar with me."

"What?"

"You heard, spar with me and I may believe you" Jowan grinned, both men knew he already believed him.

"Alright, but you can't use magic."

"Agreed, oh and to answer your question, yes I can still heal" Jowan assured him.

They went to the courtyard, a crowd gathering to see the pale weak mage spar with the skilled warrior. Jowan countered every attack with ease, swinging the blade as if he had been born with it in his hands, the sparring session soon turned into a tutorial with Garrett stopping him every now and then giving him tips to hone his new skills. Chastity watched utterly amazed, the thin arms she had clung to only hours before, now rippling with muscles that had not been there, her face flushed as she thought about wrapping her legs around his well-toned torso. Jerrod saw her reaction with a sinking feeling in his gut, he knew that look and he had just lost the physical edge he had previously had on the mage.

Keran and Kolby had taken bets on who would win, but eventually had to give the money back when it became apparent there would be no winner, they brought cold water to them when they both conceded that they were spent wiping sweat from their brows.

"So how soon Kolby?" Jowan was eager to put himself to a real test.

"Rest tomorrow, then we take the fight to them lad" Kolby told him slapping him on the back.

"What's the plan?" Garrett asked glad for once that he wasn't the leader.

"We have recruited heavily and have far more people than I ever anticipated. We should be able to split up into two units, one for the circle, one for the castle. I have two good people to lead them. Us four" he gestured to their small group "will infiltrate the castle while the fighting is going on."

Garrett nodded anticipation flowing through him "five, we will take Rags with us this time."

"A mabari is always good to have on side" Kolby agreed.

He cheerily departed to The Hemmed Inn leaving the other three contemplating what was to come. Keran and Garrett left Jowan sitting in the courtyard thinking about the advantages of his new skills. He was brought out of his reverie by the bulk of Jerrod planted in front of him, he noticed idly that he felt strangely calm rather than the thrill of fear that would normally assail him.

"Just sit down Jerrod" he instructed taking the big man off guard.

"I seen 'ow Chastity looks at you, you know?" he said sounding uncomfortably.

Jowan remained silent, not sure what to say.

"I just wanted to say that if you die during the siege I will find a mage to raise you from the dead so I can kill you again."

Jowan couldn't help but laugh at the preposterousness of his statement "well we can't have that then, I will endeavour not to die."

"It's not funny, she will be 'eart broken if somethin' were to 'appen to you" Jerrod said sadly "as would I."

"As would you?" Jowan gave him a sidelong look.

"I've become quite fond of you boy, a good match for my Chastity" with that he stood and went inside leaving Jowan open mouthed.

Garrett was looking at Keran speculatively "so how well did you know Bethany?"

"We became friends, as much as mages and Templars can be" he replied.

"That's it, friends nothing more?"

"Yes, why?"

"It seems that you are going to great lengths to free a friend that is all."

"In different circumstances I think we could have been more" Keran sighed regretfully.

"I see" Garrett said quietly "what are you hoping for when we find her?"

"Just that she is alive at this point, I have no illusions Garrett, I know that she may not want me around. But I can't just leave her there or let you go in alone. You both saved me from the blood mages, and she saved my sanity when I was doing guard duty in the circle."

Garrett nodded satisfied with his answer "I am glad you are here Keran."

Keran thought he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore, at the start he had imagined being the conquering hero, rescuing the damsel in distress but the reality of what could happen to a woman being held captive had been brought home to him. Ire welled within him as he imagined the worst, poor sweet Bethany, she had been a bright spot in the circle, strong and kind she took everything in her stride with unabashed enthusiasm. He remembered Alrik talking about making her tranquil and that was what had pushed him over the edge into outright rebellion against his own order. He was the one who had sent the letter about the tranquil solution to Anders, had fed his paranoia and set it up so Alrik would be in the right place at the right time. The hardest part had been hiding his elation when the news of Alrik's death had been announced.

Fenris' death hadn't been as satisfying as Garrett had hoped, he still couldn't believe that all of this had come about from jealousy. He knew that Fenris had been in love with him, as well as Anders, Merrill and apparently Isabela had harboured feelings for him too, or maybe she just didn't take rejection well. Having to rebuff them all had been hard as he wasn't a person who liked to hurt people unnecessarily but quite simply he didn't return their feelings.

His thoughts turned to Orana, the only person who wanted nothing but to just to be around him. She nursed him when he was injured, cried with him when his mother had been killed and generally just loved him. He had loved her passionately going down on his knees begging her to become his wife. It had taken a while to get her to agree she didn't feel she was worthy of his love and was worried about what the other nobles would think. As he was about to give up he had nearly died from a battle out on the Wounded Coast and had woken in his bed with her clinging to his back whispering that she would marry him if he would still have her. His eyes filled with tears remembering the joy he felt at her words. She had moved into his room after that and had started joyously planning their wedding. He gripped the sheets of his bed his mind crying out at the injustice of it all, he should be married now, having a family, instead here he was fighting to reclaim the only part of his life that was left.


	12. Chapter 12

Kolby sat opposite Isabela "so what happened to this book then?"

"I threw it overboard into the Waking Sea, no-one understood why I wanted to have it so badly. My fault, I misled them made them think it was because it was valuable. If they had known the power it held they would have hailed me a hero" Isabela was sitting with her feet on the table.

"Is that why you stole it in the first place?"

"No, I originally stole it because of its value, it was only later that I found out why it was so valuable. I could have not cared I suppose, but everyone would have been affected by it, myself included, so not completely unselfish really."

"This is why Hawke hates you?"

"Pretty much, he had to clean up the mess I left behind, but if the Qunari or the Tevinter's had gotten hold of it" she shuddered involuntarily "I hate to think of the destruction that would be unleashed."

Kolby nodded in understanding "I could speak to Hawke for you, tell him."

She shook her head "no, he wouldn't believe it anyway, Maker, I lied to him so much I doubt he would believe anything I said."

Her eyes glistened with what looked suspiciously like tears as she was sick of being alone and used, pretending she had no feelings. Hawke's rejection all those years ago had thrown her, she was so used to people taking whatever she offered that it had not entered her mind that he would not want her. He had almost become an obsession with her, finding herself watching his house, telling herself that it was only because she needed to know his habits, just in case. Just in case of what, had remained the unanswered question.

Kolby watched her reflecting on how when he had first met her she had been merely an outlet for his pent up sexual urges. He realised somewhat regretfully that he cared deeply for her, he didn't think it was love, but it was something he wanted to keep. Picking up her hand he kissed her palm.

"Come Isabela let us go to bed" smiling he gently pulled her along behind him.

Back at the Sword the three men were whiling away the time drinking and playing cards, anticipation was eating at them and more than once found themselves wishing it was tomorrow night.

"So can you shift time Jowan?" Garrett asked half jokingly.

Jowan shook his head ruefully "I wish."

Looking around Garrett spotted the elven prostitute he had run from and felt unaccountably ashamed of his treatment of her. He didn't understand why as she had probably been treated worse but he reasoned she was a person too and she had not spoken of his pitiful behaviour. Grabbing his drink he walked over to her.

"Do you have some time?" he questioned her hesitantly.

"If you have the coin I have all the time in the world" she purred at him.

"Um… sure" he passed over the coin and gestured towards the stairs.

He followed her into a room wondering what in the void he was doing when much to his dismay she started undressing.

"No… stop" he cried out urgently.

Two perfect eyebrows were raised in wonderment at his reaction before they were lowered forming a sharp frown.

"I mean, I didn't bring you here for… that."

She was now looking positively alarmed making him inwardly groan at his strange behaviour.

"Let's start again shall we? I actually wanted to apologise for the way I carried on the other night, and for running away so abruptly" his words came out in a rush.

"It is alright" she was looking at him warily.

"It is that I just, look, I don't really know what I said, all I know is that I mistook you for someone else, so I just wanted to, as I said, apologise and thank you for your discretion. So, sorry and thank you" he finished lamely.

Running his hand through his hair he backed away towards the door feeling very much the fool.

"She hurt you?"

The question made him stop taking him by surprise.

"No, she was… taken from me."

"Taken from you, was she kidnapped?"

He had the urge to run again but the sympathy that shone from the woman's eyes brought him undone. Sitting heavily on the side of the bed all the grief he had been holding close erupted in a tidal wave of emotion. He talked for what seemed like hours, only stopping as harsh sobs took his breath away, all the while she sat there murmuring every now and then to show that she was listening. When he looked up ashamed of his unmanly behaviour he saw her eyes shining with tears.

"I am sorry" he said "I should not have burdened you with this."

Shaking her head she patted his cheek "do not be sorry, I understand all too well. I was not always in this line of… work" she smiled self-consciously "I was married to a wonderful man, we fled Denerim after the darkspawn attack. The Alienage was in a shambles and we lost so many that staying there seemed impossible, we desired a fresh start" she stopped, pain flitting across her delicate features.

"My husband worked at first as a mercenary eventually joining with Prince Vael's men helping to secure his title. After they won…" she drew a ragged breath "after they won he was charged with treason then executed."

"He was charged with treason, what did he do?" Garrett looked down and realised with mild surprise that he was holding her hand.

"Nothing" she burst out furiously "my husband, he was honourable and we thought that because there was an elf leading the men that he would have a chance… we would have a chance for something better than we had. But it was not to be" tears spilled down her cheeks in a torrent.

Garrett absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand "Maker, how many lives has this man ruined?"

Looking up into his face her deep brown eyes appeared to be almost black "I know what will soon be happening, please, avenge him. Avenge my husband, avenge my honour, I beg of you."

Frowning he cupped her face in his hands "I swear to you, after tomorrow he will not live."

Drawing away from him she reached into the bodice of her dress pulling out the coin he had given her earlier and pushed it into his hands. He tried to refuse it but she wouldn't let him insisting he take it back.

As he was leaving he turned "what is your name?"

"Laila, it is a pleasure to meet you Garrett."

"You know my name?" he cocked his head quizzically.

"Everyone here knows your name, you have made quite the impression."

Later when he was soaking in the tub he realised he felt lighter than he had since that fateful night in Kirkwall, as if a huge load had been lifted from him. Thinking about what Laila had told him he resolved that after he had stripped Sebastian of Starkhaven and his life he would have to find some way to get her out of the brothel. With a smile he realised that for the first time since he had embarked on this grim quest he was hoping to live through it.

The next day the brothel saw a flurry of a different kind of activity, instead of crass drunken antics the sound of blades being sharpened echoed throughout the dusty building and the main bar had been turned into a training area. Garrett walked around giving tips and boosting morale feeling very much in his element. Jowan was practising focusing his magic through his sword with Keran standing by watching with a look of almost reverent awe.

Garrett prodded him gently "you can swoon over him later Keran I need you to help some of the youngsters over there."

Keran moved off in the direction that Garrett pointed blushing a deep red as Jowan snickered.

"It is impressive though, I must admit" Garrett opined watching Jowan shoot shards of ice from the end of his sword.


	13. Chapter 13

Their preparations were interrupted by the heavy brown doors of the brothel entrance being thumped open. Guards wearing the Starkhaven crest came flooding through going straight for the mages and archers. Virulent curses mixed with the noise of steel meeting steel as a frenzied battle broke out. The room that had seemed so roomy previously now felt claustrophobic as the men and women scrambled to defend themselves.

Garrett, Jowan and Keran sprang forward engaging as many as they could trying to give their ranged allies time to regroup. An arrow flew past Garrett's head planting itself squarely in between the eyes of his combatant, whirling around he saw Laila dressed in leather armour a deadly crossbow resting in her hands. He mouthed a quick thank you getting a cheeky wink in return as she danced away from a guard's sword, firing off another arrow this one lodged in her attacker's neck and she chuckled gutturally pulling the arrow free.

Once the guards lost their element of surprise the battle quickly turned against them. Kolby and Isabela appeared driving their daggers into as many of them they could. Keran, Jowan and Jerrod were fighting together, defending as many of the prostitute's as they could while Chastity ran back and forth behind them leading the frightened men and women to safety. Finally the last clink of metal rang out signifying the end of the attack. Jerrod was swearing a blue streak as he took in the damage to his establishment. Jowan walked around healing as many people as he could, enlisting Keran's and Garrett's aid to move the wounded around as necessary. Kolby undertook the grim task of tallying up the dead.

"They will be back soon, we need to go on the offensive" Garrett yelled across the room to Kolby.

He nodded abruptly, going behind the bar he pulled out a battle horn and stepped into the street calling the people to arms. All trade ceased as men and women exchanged their tools for weapons. Bloody battles raged from one end of the city to the other as Garrett and his companions raced for the castle. They knew that once Sebastian realised how outnumbered his guards were he would flee, taking Bethany and any hope of getting retribution with him.

Armed rebels swarmed over the castle walls and the anguished screams of dying men rent through the air, blood and gore rained down as fierce battles raged in the battlements above. Running through the castle doors they ran up the stairs towards where Sebastian's rooms were hoping that he hadn't had the chance to get out. Guards fought them every inch of the way making the relatively short distance long and arduous. Finally getting to Sebastian's rooms their joy was extinguished on entering and seeing that he was not there. Keran saw a flash of his distinctive white armour heading up the third flight of stairs, shouting out he ran after him with the others close behind.

Sebastian seemed to be struggling with something that was slowing him down, the white armour vanished behind a carved wooden door so they raced through only to hear it slam behind them. A thick green mist filled the room obliterating their vision and choking the breath out of them. The sound of something heavy slamming next to him made Garrett jump back, when the mist cleared he and Kolby were cut off from the others by a thick stone wall, he kicked at it futilely swearing when it refused to budge.

"Garrett, look here" Kolby was pushing against the wall "this bit here, it's rotten."

Garrett stood next to him helping him push against it, the wall gave way tumbling the men through it in a cloud of dust. They gulped in the fresh air clearing the poisonous mist from their lungs. Looking ahead they cursed softly seeing a labyrinth of tunnels stretching before them. Shoving his worry for the others away he focussed his rage and started trying to pick a path through hoping he was going the right way.

Jowan and Keran were gagging on the smoke, black spots started dancing in front of their eyes and they knew that if they stayed there much longer they would die. In desperation Jowan took the last of his energy and slammed a stone fist into the wall ahead of him, crowing in delight when a hole appeared. Dragging Keran to his feet he pulled him out moaning with relief when the clean air filled his lungs.

Garrett and Kolby were negotiating their way along the corridors already having hit a dead end they had returned and started again.

"Watch your step, there's a trap" Kolby said for the umpteenth time crouching down to disarm it.

Garrett's frustration was growing until it was a howling animal within his chest. Blood rage was blurring his vision and Kolby was starting to fear for his companion's sanity. After the third false start they saw the light of day glowing ahead of them, they rushed forward barely halting in time to stop themselves from falling down the sheer drop below. Garrett screamed with fury, his voice echoing eerily behind them making Kolby shudder. Looking over Kolby saw a ledge a couple of meters away, nudging Garrett he pointed to it.

"Do you think we could make it?" he wondered.

"This was the last tunnel, it's the only way out" Garrett grunted his voice raw from his scream.

He threw off his heavy armour leaving only the thin cloth breeches and shirt he wore under it, strapping his sword to his back he leaned out making sure not to look down. Kolby elbowed him aside and pushing his daggers in front of him leaped out. He buried his blades in the wooden ledge and using them for leverage he pulled himself up. Motioning to Garrett to jump he backed away to give him room. Taking a deep breath he launched himself forward, his fingers scrabbled against the smooth wood and just as he thought he was about to fall Kolby grabbed his hand dragging him up next to him.

"Thought you were going to leave me there for a minute" Garrett grinned crookedly.

"I nearly fell trying to get to you" Kolby grumbled secretly relieved to see that Garrett's ire had ebbed.

Jowan and Keran were walking cautiously forward their swords at the ready, they heard a scream below them that chilled their bones. Looking anxiously at each other Keran drew a deep breath, motioning with his blade that they needed to keep moving. They prodded open door after door looking for Seabstian growing more and more disheartened as every room proved empty. Coming to the last Jowan put his hand up in the air telling Keran to stop. They pressed their ears to the door and could make out the faint sound of someone intoning the Chant of Light, Canticle of Trials.

_Maker, my enemies are abundant.  
>Many are those who rise up against me.<br>But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion,  
>Should they set themselves against me. <em>

_Though all before me is shadow,  
>Yet shall the Maker be my guide.<br>I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.  
>For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light<br>And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost. _

_Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,  
>I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm.<br>I shall endure.  
>What you have created, no one can tear asunder. <em>

_Draw your last breath, my friends,  
>Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.<br>Rest at the Maker's right hand,  
>And be Forgiven. <em>

Keran pushed the door slowly open wanting to take whoever was inside by surprise, the white armoured figure stood one arm crooked around the neck of a woman, his other hand held a dagger to her throat.

"Sebastian let her go" Keran said softly "there is no way you are getting out of here alive."

Sebastian's face was ravaged by madness, although it still retained its handsomeness the vulnerable naïve quality he had had was now gone, leaving in its place something akin to evil.

"I do not care" he exclaimed in his thick brogue "I will return to the Maker knowing I have done his work."

Jowan and Keran circled around on either side of him slowly "and what work would that be?" Jowan murmured.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Foul and corrupt are they. Who have taken His gift and turned it against His children. They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones. They shall find no rest in this world or beyond" he quoted. "I will be taking one of the accursed ones with me" his grip tightened around Bethany's neck.

Just as Keran opened his mouth to respond the stained glass window behind them shattered, a figure came flying in kicking Sebastian away from Bethany.

Garrett and Kolby worked their way up the castle walls via the ledges, pulling themselves up over and over again their arms were soon screaming in protest. The ledges stopped directly in front of a stained glass window. Garrett could hear people talking and recognised Sebastian's voice instantly, he cupped his hand to the window trying to get a clear view of what was going on inside. He saw the back of his quarry and without thinking launched himself through the glass, kicking Sebastian in the back and away from Bethany.

Jowan dragged Bethany aside to safety while the two men rolled around grappling with each other. Keran hovered over them waiting for the opportunity to strike. Sebastian's insanity gave him strength while Garrett's was waning from the exertion of getting there. He felt the dagger press against his neck and only the sheer will to live gave him the force he needed to pin Sebastian down and pull his dagger from his grasp. He put all of this weight behind the small blade as he pushed it into Sebastian's neck severing his jugular vein. He rolled off him breathing heavily casting the slick blade aside and wiping the blood from his hands.

While this had been going on Kolby had crouched down next to Bethany using his smallest lock picking tool to manipulate the lock on her collar, Jowan stood at the ready in front of them in case Sebastian managed to get free.

"It's off" Kolby grunted with relief.

Jowan placed his sword behind his back and checked her over for injuries, surprisingly she was virtually unharmed, only a few cuts and abrasions from being dragged through the castle. He cast a rejuvenate spell on her and helped her to her feet.

"Bethany" Garrett cried out emotionally.

"Oh Garrett, I knew you would come" she sobbed rushing into his waiting arms.

"Never again Bethany, I swear by the Maker never again will anybody hurt you" he whispered into her hair.

They broke apart with Bethany looking at the men standing awkwardly around them.

"Keran, it is so good to see you" she murmured.

Her words wrought a grin so wide on his face he thought it would split, he stepped forward taking her in a bone crushing hug.

"Careful Keran, she has been through a lot" Jowan warned his healing instincts flaring.

"Of course" Keran stepped back worriedly "did I hurt you?"

"Not very" she said a little breathlessly.

Bethany walked over to the prone body of Sebastian, the others fell in around her forming a loose semi-circle.

"He's dead?" she asked prodding him with her foot.

"He's dead" Garrett agreed cheerfully.

"Let us get out of here, I never want to see the inside of this place again" Bethany declared walking away.

As they walked through the winding castle hallways they could hear shouting, slowing down they readied their weapons before laughing elatedly.

"We are victorious."

"We won, we won."

The cries rang out from every corner of Starkhaven, they walked to the brothel with people slapping them heartily on the backs hailing them heroes.

Jowan was dragged away nearly straight away by a frantic Chastity as she showered him with kisses exclaiming how happy she was to see him much to his amused delight.

Laila sought out Garrett and kissed him soundly when he told her Sebastian was dead.

"The next one is on the house" she promised him.

Remembering the silent vow he had made to get her out of the brothel he shook his head "there will be no next time, not for me nor for anyone. I am getting you out of this work, you are far too good to demean yourself in such a way. The next time you lay with someone it will be because you want to not out of necessity."

She laughed "did it ever occur to you to ask if I like my work?"

"Oh, umm, no, do you?" he asked embarrassed by his presumptuousness.

"No, but you should never take a lady for granted" she teased him. "I would be grateful for your help."

"Then you shall have it" he assured her.

Keran was talking to Kolby about getting some rooms at the Inn saying that it wasn't seemly for Bethany to be staying in a brothel. Kolby was nodding his head in agreement telling him he would arrange it as soon as possible. His arm was wound around Isabela's waist, loathe to let her go.

Jerrod stood waving his arms to get everyone's attention "one question still remains" he boomed "who will rule our land?"

"A question for another day" Kolby yelled out "we have to tend to the dead and wounded before we worry about these things."

But a whisper started until it turned into a roar "Kolby" the crowd chanted loudly, it was taken up instantly in the streets.

"The people have spoken Kolby" Garrett shouted to him raising his glass.

Kolby looked around his face a picture of comical disbelief turning into a huge grin as he was hoisted onto people's shoulders and carried to the castle.

He stood gesturing for quiet "as my first act as ruler of Starkhaven I declare today a public holiday, a day to remember not only our liberation but a day to mourn the brave dead and women who died for our cause."

The rest of what he said was drowned out in the approving bellow of the crowd.

"So what now brother?" Bethany asked quietly appearing at his side.

Garrett shrugged his shoulders "I will stay and help here but after I don't know. I am sick of trying to settle down, I will go where life takes me."


End file.
